


The Truth

by sweetmangoes22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Checkmateshipping, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Pining, Pokemon Journey, Reluctant Hero, Reunions, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Timeskip, and is instrumental to them getting together, in the case of Hilda and N, third friend is still treasured and not cast aside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmangoes22/pseuds/sweetmangoes22
Summary: Three friends set out on a journey together, one bright spring day in Unova. On top of having to deal with team Plasma, Cheren has to acknowledge his new feelings for his best friend. He never imagined the hero acknowledged by the legendary dragon would return to him, four years later.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touko | Hilda, Cheren/Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this purely for myself. My target audience is Me, but I'm posting this just in case anyone else ships checkmateshipping in the year 2020. My ADHD brain really told me to write a whole fic so that's what I'm doing. Feedback is appreciated, but I'm not really looking for critiques. This is the first long fic I've written and I'm doing it for fun. This is about how I would imagine their relationship would progress over the course of the games were it to turn romantic.  
> The first part of this takes place during the events of Black and White (in-game, not the anime), the second takes place about two years after the events of Black and White 2. Some of the dialogue is ripped directly from the games, but a lot of it I embellished. It starts to deviate more from game canon at the climax of black and white. (Speaking of which, this fic contains spoilers for BW and BW2.)  
> I'll try to update weekly.  
> I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy this!

It was a bright morning in Nuvema town, a tiny settlement nestled amongst the dense woods. Summer was just around the corner, and most everyone looked forward to the warmer, longer days it would bring. This particular morning, the newest residents of Nuvema town were outside in their new backyard. Mrs. White had just moved into a small house near the edge of town, along with her young daughter. She was planting some flowers along the side of her house, utterly absorbed in her work. Her daughter, meanwhile, played in the grass nearby— bored out of her mind. None of her belongings had been unpacked yet; all she had set up in her room was her bed. Until the moving pokémon came by later, there was nothing she could play with inside.  
At least there were things to explore outside, but even then there wasn't much to this small town, which was immensely disappointing. At least in the city, there were always new people and pokémon to see everyday. She wasn't sure there were even any pokémon here, other than the pidove that occasionally flew by overhead. Her mother insisted this move would’ve been good for the two of them, that she deserved to grow up in a house with a backyard and fresh air and kind neighbors. Hilda didn’t really care, as long as she wasn’t bored. And this was boring.  
She stood up in a huff, looking over at her mother. She was still gardening, and being six, there wasn't much she could do to help her mother. She wandered over to the fence and peered over it at the houses nearby. She gasped softly at what she saw.  
On the porch of the house next door was a child. _A possible friend!_ He was sitting on the steps of the house, hunched over a large book. His jet-black hair shone in the sunlight, and he looked like he was concentrating heavily on what he was reading. She was still too far away for him to notice her, but she was determined to go over and get to know him.  
She turned to her mother.  
"Mom! I'm going next door, okay?"  
Her mother mumbled a “Yes, dear” and nodded absentmindedly, still planting her flowers. The child took this as permission and dashed out of her new backyard, over to the boy.  
She stood in front of him, waiting for him to notice her there. Now she could really get a good look at him. He had the darkest eyes she'd ever seen, framed by thick red glasses. They were focused intently on his book— it looked like it had diagrams of pokémon, some of which she recognized from her time in Castelia city. He looked like he was wearing school clothes— a fancy-looking long sleeved shirt and long pants. She wondered how he wasn't hot in it.  
He finally looked up when he realized her shadow was obstructing his view of the pages. He blinked— this wasn't his friend he was waiting for to finish breakfast. No, this was someone entirely new. Her hair was short, brown and extremely unkempt. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like the sea. She had on a red tank top and denim shorts— and it looked like her arms and legs were covered in bandages. She was clearly a girl who loved to play. While he was a bit annoyed she interrupted his book, he was far more intrigued by this new face.  
She cocked her head to the side when he acknowledged her, and broke the silence.  
"Whatcha readin'?"  
Oh, he was always happy to talk about his book. "This is about Pokémon that live in Unova. See, it has pictures of them too," he said, turning his book around so she could see. His words were soft and proper.  
"That's cool! That's a Lillipup, right?" She asked, pointing to a diagram.  
He nodded, and began to tell her all he knew about Lillipup and its habitat and habits. She listened intently, eventually moving to sit down next to him and look at more pictures on the pages as he continued to read.  
They sat together in silence, when suddenly she remembered why she was there.  
"I'm Hilda! What's your name?"  
He shut his book and adjusted his glasses.  
"I'm Cheren." He eyed her. "Are you new here?"  
She grinned. "Yep! I just moved here. How old are you?"  
"Six."  
"Me too!" They were sure to be friends now, she thought.  
She looked around the porch for a bit. This house was a nice brown with blue shutters and a blue roof, not unlike her own new house. It did look neater, but they did just move in yesterday. Small yellow and white flowers lined the outside.  
"I like your house," she told him.  
"Oh, actually," he stated matter-of-factly, "this isn't my house. It's Bianca's house. I'm waiting for her."  
Her eyes widened. _Another friend?_ She was the luckiest girl in the world today.  
"Who's Bianca?"  
Just as she asked, the door swung open, and a little girl in an orange-and-white dress stepped out. "I'm ready to play, Cher- eek!"  
She ran back and hid behind the door, peering out at Hilda.  
"W-who are you?" She squeaked. She was much more timid than her friend, she seemed to be shaking as she gripped her door. Her bright green eyes were wide with fear. Her blond hair was neatly combed, much unlike her own messy hair.  
Hilda seemed unfazed by her shyness though, and smiled again. "My name's Hilda! I just moved here. Wanna be friends?"  
There was a long pause as Bianca just looked at her. Finally, she glanced at Cheren, as if looking for his opinion. Cheren nodded.  
"She's nice," was all he said. Bianca seemed to take that as a good sign and stepped outside, closer to her new neighbor. She smiled.  
"Do you guys wanna play in my backyard?"  
They both said yes, and with that the three of them ran off. They spent the entire day together, talking and laughing and playing with each other. Hilda was disappointed when the sun went down and her mother called her home for dinner. She really wanted to spend more time with the two of them. She asked her mother over dinner if she could play with Cheren and Bianca again tomorrow. Mrs. White smiled and told her she absolutely could, much to her excitement.  
They hung out again the next day, and the day after that. And so it went for years and years. 

*****  
Cheren decided to go back to his school after spending his day doing research deep in Pinwheel forest. He figured he might as well finish up some grading there before he went back home. At eighteen, he’d been running his gym and trainer's school for over two years now, and it didn’t take long for him to fall into a familiar, comfortable routine. He knew to expect more or less the same things everyday, teaching his students and battling gym challengers, especially now that it seemed threats of team Plasma had been eliminated for good.  
The last thing he expected was to see _her_ on the steps.  
It had been four years since she left Unova, without much of a warning. He could not get a hold of her for such a long time. And yet, here she was again, back in front of him just as suddenly as she left.  
More importantly, her being back meant that every feeling he'd repressed for years bubbled back up to the surface. Her being gone allowed him to pretend his worry for her safety and fondness of her growth as a person was purely platonic. That he just admired her as an equal and a rival in their pokémon journeys. That it was silly of him to ever have thought of her like _that._ But deep in his heart, he knew. He knew it was all a bunch of bullshit.  
His grip on his briefcase loosened as he felt his body grow light and his face grow hot. It fell near his feet, hitting the sidewalk with a loud _thud._ He could only stare at the woman in front of him, his mouth slightly agape.  
"Hilda?”


	2. Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a pretty short one. But I can assure you the plot's def gonna kick in next chapter :'0

Hilda didn’t think much of Cheren. Not at first, at least.   
She loved her friends for sure. They’d all been best friends since the day she’d moved into Nuvema town years ago. But that’s just what they were to her, her best friends. Bianca was a little flighty, struggling a bit with her overprotective father, but she was the sweetest girl she knew. And Cheren grew to be the biggest nerd, though it didn’t stop him from cracking some jokes every now and then. And as for her, she wasn’t nearly as tomboyish as she’d been as a little girl, but she still loved the outdoors. She would make sure her two best friends got their share of fresh air everyday. Though she still refused to wear a dress, she now wore her thick, brown hair in a high ponytail and never left home without her favorite pink and white baseball cap.  
So she was naturally the most excited when Professor Juniper entrusted the three of them with their own starter pokémon and pokédexes. Hilda got to choose first, since she was the eldest of her friends, even though they were all fourteen. She chose the water-type Oshawott, after deciding it was the cutest of the three. Cheren, who already had some knowledge of type matchups, chose the grass-type Snivy. Bianca was more than content with her Tepig. They set off on Route 1 soon after, on a bright spring day (but not before messing up Hilda’s bedroom).   
Hilda realized quickly that as lovely as Bianca was, she wasn’t much of a challenge to beat whenever they would battle. Cheren, on the other hand, proved to be more of a challenge to her. Beating him was always exhilarating, even in the early legs of their journey when they only had one or two badges at the most. He was obsessed with his pokémon’s strength, wanting to become the Champion of Unova one day. Still, he could never beat her. Hilda’s pokémon were always one step ahead of him, always landing the finishing blow even when it looked like the battle would turn in his favor. But she would admit he was becoming harder and harder to beat as their journeys progressed. Especially after Alder, the current champion, started to talk to him after their battle on Route 5, Cheren seemed to become a completely different person. He was much kinder to his pokémon when they lost a battle, and it seemed like they were becoming much stronger because of it.   
So Hilda didn’t think much of Cheren, her childhood friend, but now he was Cheren, a mature, formidable rival. She found herself looking forward to battling him.   
*****  
Cheren, on the other hand, would have a much different revelation about Hilda. Sure, he was extremely frustrated the first couple times she consistently won against him. Even when they both had their first gym badge, she beat him easily. He couldn’t understand why she seemed to be progressing so much faster than him. It just didn’t seem fair. They both started their journey at the same time, how was she already so strong?  
He wasn’t sure when, but his frustration at losing gradually melted away into pure awe of her strength. He realized eventually she had the kind of strength he didn’t have— the strength that came from loving and trusting her partner pokémon, the strength that became clear after their battle on Route 5. He decided he wanted to be less harsh in training his pokémon after that, not just to emulate Hilda but because his partners deserved that care and affection when they worked so hard for him. They were his friends, after all. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have been able to throw a wrench into team Plasma’s plans. He couldn’t believe they thought the world would be better off without people and pokémon constantly working together, and that they had the nerve to try to take Bianca’s pokémon away from her because she was a weak trainer. Thankfully, he and Hilda could protect her and keep them from moving forward with their scheme.   
He talked about Hilda. A lot. Even Bianca noticed it when the two met up in Nacrene city without her. When they caught each other up on their adventures, he went on and on about how cool she looked in battle, how she surprised him with her pokémon’s movesets and secured yet another victory against him or a Grunt. He was in awe of how they seemed to battle so seamlessly together; they’d fought each other so much they knew each other’s battling styles well. He looked absolutely starstruck as he rambled, his eyes shining. And Bianca thought it was the cutest thing. She was certainly impressed with her friend’s strength, but he seemed far more invested than she was.   
Cheren eventually noticed Bianca hadn’t said anything while he spoke. She was only looking at him, her head resting on her hand.   
“You sure talk about Hilda a lot, huh?” She asked, quite genuinely.  
This innocent question made Cheren choke on his words. She wasn’t implying anything at all, but Cheren picked up on it anyway.   
“I-it’s not like that at all!,” he exclaimed, averting his eyes as his cheeks turned bright red. No, Hilda was just a friend. Just a friend he admired.   
Or so he thought.


	3. Cold Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews at the cold storage unit, and something is bothering Hilda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the cutscene in cold storage, with a little more dialogue and characterization.

“Hilda…. do you think team Plasma could be in there?”   
Cheren looked up at the cold storage building. He was still outside, but he cringed at the thought of stepping inside— he never liked the cold. It was the last building he had to check after hearing they might have run into it. He’d met up with Hilda for the first time since their battle on Route 5. She had still pulverized him easily, but something felt different this time. She never missed a chance to gloat after winning, rubbing it in Cheren’s face much to his annoyance. But last time Hilda won rather silently, save for praising her pokémon. Her gaze seemed distant, like something was on her mind. Like something had been bothering her.   
Hilda currently stood next to him, her arms crossed. She shrugged.   
“I dunno, probably?”   
"I don’t like cold places, but we have to check. What a bother…” He shuddered. “Well, shall we go in?"  
Hilda turned to face Cheren with a sigh. She still had that far-away look in her eyes, he noticed.   
"You go on without me," she said, starting to walk away towards the grass.   
"I'm gonna see what I can catch out here. Maybe something that can really kick these Plasma goons' asses."   
Her voice dripped with spite. Cheren blinked— she'd never been this overly hostile talking about team Plasma. They both were angry with them for trying to take Bianca’s Munna. But their antics didn’t seem to affect Hilda much, just seemingly strengthening her resolve to thwart whatever they were planning. But now she just seemed… personally angry. He didn’t know why.   
They met up again inside, where one of the Sages had been hiding with some Grunts. Cheren was a shivering mess, even with a jacket and full-length pants. Battling the workers inside the storage unit didn’t help much. And yet to his amazement, Hilda in her tank top and short shorts seemed unfazed.  
“H-how are you n-not c-c-cold?,” he managed to say, rubbing his arms profusely. This made Hilda crack a small smile; as bad as she felt for him, Cheren looked so funny with his runny nose and his face all red. He could never handle the cold like she could, and it was another thing she could hold over his head. She chuckled softly, punching him lightly in the arm.   
“It’s cus’ I’m not a nerd like you.”   
“I-I r-resent that.” Still, he was glad she seemed to return to normal for a bit.  
“So this is where they could be hiding, huh?” She looked at the container in front of her.   
“S-seems like it.” He straightened up and made sure his pokéballs were secure on his belt.  
“You ready?”  
She nodded, cracking her knuckles.   
“Let’s show ‘em what we're made of.”  
****  
Neither of them expected to be surrounded by grunts when they busted into the container. They were forced back to back. Cheren quickly calculated that if they battled two each in a double battle, they could take them on. Hilda agreed, grabbing two pokéballs off her belt and throwing them out.   
“Go, Dewott and Liepard!”  
“You can do this, Servine and Herdier!”  
The two of them became utterly absorbed in battling. Cheren knew his pokémon pretty well by now, so beating some lowly grunts was no issue to him. They backed off after losing with their stolen pokémon, and Cheren made sure to tell them all off. He stopped at the sound of his friend, who... seemed to be struggling.   
“Liepard, use Fake Out— wait no, don’t! I meant Cut! Use Cut!”   
She cursed under her breath as her Liepard attempted to use Fake Out anyway, which Cheren knew would fail. Her Liepard couldn’t dodge the opposing Watchog’s Hyper Fang in time— and couldn’t tank the hit. Cheren winced.  
Hilda drew in a sharp breath as she held out her hand to bring Liepard back into its pokéball. She was gripping it so tightly her knuckles looked white. Cheren couldn’t tell in the dim light of the container, but he could’ve sworn he saw her biting her lip to keep from crying. He couldn’t let this be her first loss. If she would lose to anyone, it would be him.  
“Hilda! Snap out of it!” he blurted out.   
Hilda’s head shot up at his voice. Her grip softened.  
Cheren gave her a reassuring nod.   
“You can do this! Send out your Swoobat! You can outspeed him.”   
She mumbled a “Right” under her breath as she sent out her Swoobat, instructing it to use Heart Stamp. Sure enough, it was able to land the finishing hit on the Watchog before it had a chance to react. She let out a sigh of relief. That was the last of them, and after seeing that they’d all been defeated, they quickly ran out. Cheren scoffed at their cowardly retreat, remarking now separating people and pokémon was akin to not having any pokémon in this world at all.   
He looked over at Hilda, who hadn’t said a word.   
“Hilda… it’s cold, so I’m getting out of here.” He held out his hand.   
“What do you say we walk to the Driftveil Pokémon center together?”   
Hilda nodded, grabbing his hand and letting him lead them out.   
****  
“Thanks for the help back there, Cheren.”   
Hilda was the first to speak when they entered Driftveil city. Cheren was puzzled— she didn’t seem to sound sarcastic at all. He didn’t think before interjecting like that, and he figured she would’ve been annoyed at his attempt to help, especially since she was a stronger battler than him.   
“I, uh… you’re welcome,” he replied. “But, Hilda. I have to ask, as your rival. What happened back there? I’ve never seen you so… unfocused in battle.”  
She sighed, reaching her hand down to gently touch a pokéball on her belt. Her fainted Liepard.   
“Had a lot on my mind, I guess,” she answered after a while. She was definitely keeping something from him.   
“Do you… do you want to tell me about it?”   
She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.   
“Are you sure? Don’t you wanna get ready to battle the next gym or something?”  
“Well…”   
That was his plan, yes. But he could spare some time if it meant figuring out what was bothering Hilda.   
“...I think you’d feel better if you talked about it, you know?”   
He smirked. “Besides, you’d be no fun to battle if you were this easy to beat.” This earned him another light punch to his arm. But she couldn’t stifle her laugh.   
“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you. But let’s get our pokémon healed first, okay?”  
“Alright.”   
With that, they crossed an intersection to find the Pokémon center to their right. Hilda turned to Cheren with a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
“Let’s race. Last one to the Pokémon center’s a rotten Exeggute!”  
“Wha- Hey! We’re not kids anymore!”   
Despite his objections, Cheren still laughed and ran to keep up. He just couldn’t say no to a challenge.


	4. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a lunch break with Cheren, Hilda recalls her recent encounter with the King of Team Plasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I love N as a character, so so much. Hes def one of the best written characters in the series imo. BUT I also think, realistically, neither protagonist is very fond of him at first, when they don't know much about him. Its not until she learns more about what team plasma is planning and what kind of person N is that Hilda warms up to him and considers him her friend.

Battling was a surefire way to work up Hilda’s appetite. She bit down into a huge burger that she bought at Driftveil market, letting out a content sigh. She probably had crumbs all over her face, not that she cared particularly. Cheren sat across from her at a table within the market. He opted for a sandwich, but the two of them agreed to share a tub of fries, and each of them had a milkshake. Both of them had let their starters out of their pokeballs, and they were enjoying the fresh air as the two of them had lunch. The market was bustling with activity. Having lived in Castelia for a bit, the sounds of many different people going about their lives was always a source of comfort for Hilda.  
As for her and Cheren, they finally had a chance to catch up after their last battle. Hilda was starved for some lighthearted conversation. So much had happened in the last few days, she just didn’t want to think about it all. It would put a damper on what was otherwise a fun and exciting journey across Unova. She’d always wanted to explore new cities and towns, and she was amazed at the many different kinds of Pokémon she came across already— and there were so many others she still hadn’t met yet. No one told her she’d just also have to deal with evil organizations on top of it all. It was a lot of pressure for someone like her, who just wanted an adventure. And what _he_ said to her a few days ago was still lingering in her mind.  
Bianca was a good distraction; she was especially adept at helping her focus on the positives. Unfortunately for her, Cheren wasn’t one to drop a subject easily.  
“So,” he began as he set his sandwich wrapper aside, “what’s been on your mind lately?”  
_Ugh._ She knew he’d badger her until she told him. It had always been that way since they were all kids, he just couldn’t rest until he had all the answers. Even on his journey, he insisted on catching every single Pokémon in an area before being able to move on. She exhaled and pursed her lips, taking a moment to organize her thoughts.  
“Hmm… okay, so. Do you remember that guy we met in Accumula town?”  
Cheren thought for a moment.  
“Who, the weird guy that said he could talk to Pokemon?”  
“Yeah, him. His name’s N.”  
“What a strange name.”  
“I know, right?”  
Hilda seemed to tense up as she continued to talk about him. Cheren narrowed his eyes. Her reaction was concerning.  
“Why’d you bring him up? What happened?”  
When Hilda spoke, she could barely contain her anger.  
“He’s… he told me. He’s the king of team Plasma.”  
His eyes widened.  
“He’s the _King?_ ” His voice was incredulous. “He’s in charge of this whole operation?”  
“I’m serious,” she replied. “I don’t know if he’s behind it or that Ghetsis guy is, but…”  
She clenched her fist as she looked over to her Dewott, who was apparently unaware of what was going on as it cried happily.  
“He really tried to tell me he would force us all to free our Pokémon. That he’d become unbeatable. He'd beat the champion. And… and me.”  
She looked back. Cheren had been looking at her intently. She felt validated in her anger; he seemed every bit as appalled as she had been when she first heard this man speak.  
“How dare he decide he can do that for us?” he hissed. "They choose to help us and stay with us!” He gestured to their two starters who were now playing together. “Do these look like Pokémon that need rescuing?”  
“I know! Just who does he think he is?— Ugh, I just remembered. Guess how I found all this out.”  
“Huh? How?”  
Hilda shuddered.  
“We had to sit in the Ferris wheel together.”  
For some reason, this made Cheren even angrier.  
_“What!?”_ It was the first time he’d raised his voice.  
Hilda rubbed her arm. "I mean, I did get to kick his ass at the end. Even if it meant the others got away." Still, she grimaced.  
"But the whole thing felt so… eugh, you know?"  
She could feel her blood boil again. God, she desperately wanted to prove N wrong. She needed to. She didn’t even want to imagine what might happen if she would lose to someone like him. What would happen to her pokemon? What would happen to trainers like Bianca, who couldn’t put up a fight? So many people she knew relied on Pokémon— what kind of world would it be if they couldn't anymore?  
Hilda didn’t realize how caught up she’d been in her thoughts until she felt Cheren’s hand over her clenched fist. It felt cold, but it brought her back . She met his gaze. It was always so steady and intense and unreadable, even behind his glasses.  
“It sounded really uncomfortable,” he said softly. As cool as he tried to keep his composure, Hilda could tell he was peeved.  
“I wish I could’ve been there. We would’ve taught him a lesson easily.”  
Hilda felt her cheeks heat up. She had normally been the one to defend Cheren from others when they were children. When did he get so protective?  
“We could’ve, but… it’s alright, Cheren. I handled it.” She moved her hand out from under his, using it to adjust her cap.  
“Besides, it just means I’ll be extra motivated to crush ‘em next time.” She smiled. “And you’ll help me train, right?”  
Cheren blinked.  
“I mean, yes, but— Hilda, be careful,” he said.  
“I’m serious. You’re getting really caught up in all these team Plasma shenanigans, and these guys sound dangerous. Ghetsis, especially. I can’t help but think he doesn’t just seem like an ordinary person.” He sounded much softer now, more concerned for her.  
“I know, but…” Hilda sighed.  
“You and I, we’re strong enough to do something about it. We have to help stop them. For the people who can’t.”  
She was absolutely referring to Bianca, and Cheren knew.  
Cheren was right— Hilda did feel a lot better putting her concerns about team Plasma out in the open. But now it was time for her to move forward with her journey. She stood up and stretched, realizing she’d been sitting for a really long time.  
“So, where are you headed after this? I’m thinking of checking out Route 6. I hear there’s a Pokémon there that changes with the seasons.”  
Cheren stood up as well, gathering all the wrappers in one place and throwing them away.  
“Really? Well, I’m off to go make my Pokémon stronger. I don’t want to lose to that Clay guy.” Hilda could tell by the look in his eyes, he was already calculating a strategy to beat the city’s Gym leader.  
“Actually,” he added on, “I’m going to win my Gym Badge in a flawless victory!”  
She chuckled. _Typical Cheren,_ she thought. He sounded so sure of himself. With how much he’d learned since they’d begun their journeys, he was probably right in that respect.  
“Well good luck, nerd!”  
With that, the two of them called their starters back to their pokeballs, and dashed off in opposite directions. While she didn’t realize it then, Hilda was definitely looking forward to running into him again.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He won't admit it to her, but Bianca knows that Cheren sees Hilda as more than just a rival.

“Hah! I won again!” yelled Cheren, as he ran up to his Herdier that landed the final hit. He crouched down and patted its head proudly. He and Bianca ran into each other on Route 6 after he’d secured the Quake badge, in a victory that admittedly wasn’t as smooth as he anticipated. Luckily, his Servine pulled through and was able to take down Clay’s Excadrill. He was rewarded for his efforts with another badge to add to his collection. Naturally, his first instinct upon seeing Bianca was to show her his new badge, and challenge her to a battle.   
“Nice work, Herdier.” Herdier looked up and wagged its tail happily. Cheren held up its pokeball to call it back in.   
Bianca, who had been watching him, couldn't help but giggle. Even the calm, cool Cheren couldn't resist being sweet to his pokémon. It seemed like she and Hilda were rubbing off on him.  
"Awww, that's so cute!" She exclaimed.  
Cheren immediately blushed, feeling self-conscious.  
"T-they just did a good job in battle, that's all," he murmured. "It's all part of making them stronger."  
"It's okay to admit you're attached to them, silly!" Bianca said with a laugh. "Besides, it worked. You really crushed me there!"   
"Normally I'd be sad about losing… again…" she sighed. "But that just made my day! Your pokémon seem to really love you."  
Cheren adjusted his glasses. "You really think so?" he asked. He couldn't really tell, but he supposed the fact that they fought so hard for him was a sign they cared for him.  
"Of course! Oh! Oh yeah, I have something for you," she said as she rummaged through her bag. "Let's see, medicine, items, berries… Ah! Here it is!"  
She pulled out a shiny, light blue disc case.   
"This is for you! It's the HM Fly."   
“Oh… thank you.”  
Cheren took the HM from her and studied it. Ah, he could use this to fly back to any familiar town. That would make getting around so much easier— he had to admit, cycling everywhere got tiring. Maybe he could teach it to Unfezant later.   
Bianca grinned. "I gave one of these to Hilda earlier. She also crushed my team." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Kinda easily, heh."   
Cheren's heart skipped a beat when Bianca mentioned her.   
"...You battled Hilda?"   
"Oh, yeah! She was just here. She's gotten so strong!"  
"Amazing. As expected of someone as incredible as her."   
He couldn’t help the smile as he thought about their last battle and their lunch hangout. He wondered if she remembered him putting his hand on hers— another impulse decision that he tried and failed to bury all memories of. They’d held hands a lot as children, but it felt… different this time. He never felt his heart race like that before.   
"Did she… mention me at all?" He asked.   
Bianca tilted her head. "I mean, other than telling me you were trying for the Driftveil badge… wait, why do you wanna know?"  
"Oh, uh…" _Damnit_ , he'd said too much. He hoped Bianca didn't pick up on his face turning red again.   
"N-no reason, particularly."   
Bianca blinked. First there was the incident in Nacrene city, and now this. Everytime she brought up Hilda, every single time, Cheren seemed to get all nervous. He made the excuse that it was because they were rivals in their journey, and he wanted to beat her to prove his strength to her. But so did she. Hilda was her rival too. And yet, she never got as flustered as Cheren seemed to. Even now, when she pointed out why he asked about Hilda, he was staring at the grass, avoiding looking at her. It didn't hide the fact that his face was burning red very well. Bianca ended up drawing the only other conclusion she could think of. She couldn't help the huge grin that crept across her face.  
"Bianca…" Cheren finally noticed that his chatty friend was silent again. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
She giggled.  
"It seems like your pokémon's not the only one you've gotten attached to."  
Cheren groaned, wishing he didn't blush as easily as he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"We are not having this discussion again, Bianca. Hilda is my rival." He could say that confidently, because she was indeed his strongest rival. That much was true, at least.  
"Just your rival, huh? Okay, Cheren.”  
Bianca nodded, but the look on her face made it clear she didn't believe that was all there was to it. Cheren sighed. If he couldn't even convince Bianca it wasn't that deep, there was no way he would ever be able to convince himself.   
Whatever. He'd get over it as they all continued their journeys. It was inappropriate to be having these kinds of feelings about a friend he’d known his whole life, anyway, and he was sure they would fade with time.   
They didn’t.   
Every subsequent battle they would have would only blow him off his feet. Hilda was so cool and collected, so sure of her battling style. She knew her pokémon‘s strengths and weaknesses inside and out, and didn’t hesitate to bring out their full power. Her blue eyes always seemed to blaze with determination, and her gaze when battling was so fierce that Cheren felt it could pierce right through him. He was unable to listen to Hilda gloat after a victory because he could only stare at her, absolutely stunned. Everything about her— her ambition, her passion, her strength— was stunning. He couldn’t believe he’d never realized it before, when she’d lived next door to him for years.   
He’d never admit it to her face, but Bianca was right. Hilda was incredible, and he was hopelessly crushing on her.


	6. Legendaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda runs into N after a gym challenge, who hints at Team Plasma's bigger motives.

Hilda’s journey progressed rather smoothly. Save for a few Plasma grunts she had to beat here and there, she finally felt like she was on a normal Pokémon journey— catching pokémon to fill out her pokédex, battling every trainer she came across, obtaining her gym badges with ease. Skyla just shot her out a cannon to send her back to the front of the gym, after she’d swept her team and got the Jet badge. Surprisingly, she didn’t feel any bones break upon her landing. There was a little soreness, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Rubbing her arms, she stepped outside the Mistralton gym. Her friends were probably waiting for another rival battle. She’d just have to go heal her party, and then she could call them for a challenge.   
Nope. He was waiting outside the gym, leaning against the wall. Hilda groaned— it was the last person she wanted to meet.  
“What do _you_ want, N?”  
N looked at her, a mysterious smile on his face. Hilda couldn’t read him at all, not like her friends. Even Cheren was more transparent than this. In his words, what a bother.   
“You just obtained a gym badge, yes?” he asked simply.   
“Uh… yeah?”  
He nodded. “Ah, I figured as much.” He stopped leaning against the wall, turning around to face her. Being much older than Hilda, he towered over her.   
“They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others' pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?”  
Hilda didn’t have an answer for him; she could only look at him, absolutely bewildered. He shook his head.   
“Whatever... I'm going to talk to your pokémon. I've been living with pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people... Because pokémon never tell lies."  
She narrowed her eyes.   
“And what are they saying about me?” she asked, eyeing him suspiciously as he bent down and studied her Samurott’s pokéball. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath.  
“OK, OK, got it. So Hilda lives in Nuvema Town with her mom, and was given the pokédex to start off a journey to see the world.” He stood up.   
Hilda was dumbfounded.   
“What the fuck? How’d you know all that?” He ignored her, he was lost in thought by this point.   
“Still,” he pondered, “this Samurott trusts you for some reason.” He smiled again. Like this, Hilda thought he almost seemed charming. Almost.   
“That's good! If every person and pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and pokémon without having to liberate pokémon from people who just use them."   
“Can you get to the point already?” Hilda asked, irritated. She didn’t have time for this. She knew she loved her Pokémon, she didn’t need someone to tell her that.   
He sighed. "All right, all right…  
Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones— the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed.”   
Now she was curious. This was the first time she’d heard about two legendary pokémon. She racked her brain, trying to remember if anyone had mentioned them to her before, to no avail.  
“Now, they wait for the hero's arrival…”  
N leaned in closer. His voice was low and steady. Hilda instinctively took a step back.   
“I shall resurrect a legendary dragon-type pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!"  
 _Wait, what?_ Her eyes widened.   
"My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent pokémon used by foolish trainers.”  
As he spoke, he adjusted his cap.   
“You understand. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!" She did agree with that, but was this really the way to go about it all?   
"As a result... pokémon and trainers who care about one another, like you and your pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little." He smiled again, but his cold, gray eyes seemed especially sad. Like he felt sorry for her. This caught Hilda especially off-guard.   
“W-wait!” She exclaimed, when she realized she’d been standing there like an idiot as N was walking away. “What’s all this about stones and legendary pokémon? How do you know about all this? Why are you being so goddamned _cryptic!?_ ” She yelled after him.  
But he didn’t answer. He was gone, and now, she was left with even more questions than before. Hilda slapped her forehead, groaning in frustration. What a mood-killer, when she’d just earned another gym badge. Whatever. She’d put it out of her mind for now, and just focus on exploring the next route. Maybe she could make it to Twist mountain before nightfall.  
“Hilda!”   
She heard a familiar voice at the base of the mountain. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Cheren run up to her. Finally, someone she wanted to see. A battle with him would surely put her mind at ease.   
“‘Sup, nerd?” She pulled out her badge case and showed him her badge collection. “Check it out.”  
He admired her badges for a moment, before looking up with an excited grin. “Nice! Since we both hold a Jet badge now, let’s see which of us is stronger!”   
She smirked. “I think we both know the answer to that,” she said, getting her pokéballs ready. She was absolutely ready to crush him again. Her pokémon could certainly use the good experience he’d give.  
“Still, don’t you dare hold back!”


	7. Seasons Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Bianca think about their future plans, and Hilda is summoned to a mysterious tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the brief cutscene after the player defeats Brycen, and a smaller chapter to preface the Dragonspiral one which will be a Doozy.

Three friends set out on a journey in spring. Now that the leaves were changing color and the air growing chilly, all of them were acutely aware just how long they’d been away from their little hometown in the middle of nowhere. This journey also gave them an opportunity to think about what they wanted from their lives. For Bianca, that meant coming to terms with the truth— that she might never be able to measure up to Hilda or Cheren as a trainer, but that she still had opportunities to bond with her pokémon. For Cheren, it was the realization he didn’t have much of a motivation to want to become the next Champion. But he could still pursue the ideal of strength for his team.   
The two of them were now hanging out in the Pokémon Center of Icirrus city, taking a much needed break after traversing Twist Mountain. Bianca sipped some hot cocoa, occasionally petting her Musharna who slept next to her.   
“...So yeah, I’ve been thinking about helping Professor Juniper in her research. I’d get to learn a lot about all kinds of pokémon that way!”  
Cheren nodded as he organized the contents of his bag.   
“That would be a good fit for you, I think.”   
“Yeah, but I could be a model too… gah! I don’t think I could choose! What do you think, Cheren? What should I go with?”  
He looked up from his bag as he neatly put away all his medicine.   
“I think that’s for you to decide, honestly. It’s not like you need to know right away, either.” Bianca pouted at this reasonable response.   
“Oh, come on! That’s not an answer!”   
“Well, it’s true.” He closed his bag and turned back to her. “As for me, I think I’ll still challenge the Pokémon League.”  
“Ooh, I could see you doing that! You’ve gotten really strong, after all!”  
Cheren blinked.   
“You… you really think so? And not just my pokémon?”  
She shook her head.   
“Nope, I mean you too. Like, I don’t know how to explain it. But you definitely seem closer with your pokémon. I think the strength of those bonds has made you really tough to beat. So, yeah, I could see you challenging the League!”   
“Jeez, Bianca, you’re too much.” He chuckled sheepishly. He always felt a little embarrassed whenever anyone praised him.   
“So, how many badges do you have now?”   
“Six. I just need Brycen’s and whoever is in Opelucid city.”  
“Oh yeah! I think Hilda’s challenging Brycen right now.” She grinned, leaning forward on her hands. “Hey Cheren, wanna go see if she’s done?”  
He glared, and she snickered as he blushed again. While he didn’t appreciate the teasing, he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to meet Hilda. It’d been weeks since they’d last seen each other, after all. He grabbed his bag and stood up.  
“Fine, let’s go.”  
****  
When Hilda saw her friends run up to her after another hard gym challenge, she couldn’t help but pull them all into a group hug. They spent a few minutes catching up outside the entrance to Brycen’s gym, before he came outside and introduced himself. Almost immediately, his demeanor changed.   
“I know you’re there!” he said. The three of them looked around, not quite sure who he was talking to.   
“Why don’t you show yourselves?”   
They gasped as three figures with long white hair, cloaked in black, materialized around them. Hilda glared at them, protectively shielding her friends behind her.   
“Impressive, gym leader of Icirrus city,” one of them said. He sounded almost like a ghost. His voice sent shivers down Hilda’s spine.   
“We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows... and not easily noticed. Our mission was to speak only with Hilda, but so be it.”  
“W-Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends!” she told them. She tried to sound brave, but her heart was pounding.   
“Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower. It is there that our lord N waits for you.   
...Now, our mission is complete." With that, they disappeared once again.   
_Oh yeah,_ she thought, rubbing her chin. N was going on about how he planned to resurrect a legendary dragon and be a hero… was this what he was doing at Dragonspiral Tower? Did he really have a stone already? She couldn’t begin to imagine the consequences of letting him go through with it, becoming a hero and forcing everyone to release their pokémon. No, she had to stop him immediately. She didn’t know how, but she had to try.   
Brycen and Cheren already decided to head north to Dragonspiral Tower. She would join them eventually, but before she could run after them, she noticed that Bianca stayed behind with her. She was holding herself, and her lip was trembling.   
“Hilda…” her voice was hardly a whisper.   
“I’m really scared. I don’t want to lose my pokémon…”  
Hilda knew she was still shaken up about her Munna being taken from her, even after they’d been safely reunited. She pulled her into a warm hug.   
“Hey… Don’t say that, Bianca. You won’t lose them, I promise. In fact, no one will lose their pokémon. I’ll make sure of that.” She needed to hear that just as much as Bianca did, because she honestly wasn’t sure anymore. Bianca melted into her arms, trying not to cry.   
“Hey, it’s okay…” Hilda patted her back. “Come on, the others are probably waiting for us.”   
Bianca nodded, taking a deep breath. The two girls made their way to the entrance of Dragonspiral tower. Bianca, knowing her limits, opted to stay behind with Burgh, who’d also joined them. Hilda took a deep breath, then walked into the dense woods that surrounded the Dragonspiral tower.


	8. Dragonspiral Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda must find N at the Dragonspiral tower before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna be part of the last chapter, but since its based on the cutscene in-game, it turned out Super long lol.

Hilda gasped as she looked up at the huge tower before her. It looked so ancient— the stone wall was extremely worn with age, and huge stone pillars lined the sides of the entrance. The water surrounding the castle seemed unnaturally still, and yet, she was sure she felt an ice-cold breeze that made the hair on her arms and legs stand up. She hugged herself, suddenly feeling uneasy when she realized how small she was in comparison to this huge castle. Still, she couldn’t let it stop her. If N wanted to meet her here, he must have a reason.   
As she made her way inside, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the tiles inside. This tower had surely been abandoned for centuries, but some of the tiles stood the test of time, retaining their vibrant colors that stood out even in the dim light. A pool of water inside glittered in the small patch of sunlight that filtered through. It must’ve been beautiful when it was first built, but it still didn’t feel right to her. It was almost too beautiful, too calm and pristine. She didn’t like how loudly her footsteps echoed on the cold floors, and she kept expecting something to leap out at her from the pitch-black shadows. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she heard an ominous rumble coming from above. It confirmed her suspicions— he was definitely here and up to something. She unsteadily made her way up the uneven staircase that crumbled beneath her feet.   
Now she found herself in a large, empty room. This room had more giant pillars like the ones outside, and some of them had collapsed. She was so engrossed in studying her new surroundings that she yelped when someone called out her name. Frantically she looked around, trying to find the source— then she saw a figure, standing on a broken floor above her. She’d recognize that blue jacket anywhere.   
“Sorry for scaring you!” Cheren called out. “Anyway, you can walk on the fallen columns too!”  
“I was NOT scared!!” Hilda yelled back. But she did turn her attention back to the giant columns, realizing they’d fallen in a way she could climb easily.   
“I’m going after team Plasma!”   
Without waiting for an answer, he dashed off into another doorway. That must’ve been the way further up to the top. She made her way to the giant pillars and started walking on them. For being so old, they were surprisingly stable, but she didn’t want to test her luck. Hilda took a moment to look behind her after she reached the top. Her feet felt light when she realized how high up she already was. And she still had a long way to go.   
She met up with Brycen and Cheren again when the two of them were holding off some team Plasma grunts. They were almost surrounded. _How many of these guys are there?,_ she wondered with a grimace. She’d admit N was a charming public figure, but how did someone like Ghetsis ever get so many people on their side?   
Hilda offered her help in battling, but both of them insisted she keep moving forward to stop N and that they’d take care of it. She agreed reluctantly, and started up another crumbling, spiraling staircase. As she ascended, she got to look down at their battles.   
Cheren stood out to her— he seemed so much more confident now. She never got to notice when they were both engrossed in battle, but he had the same ferocity in his eyes as she imagined she did, the same determination to win. She smiled softly as she remembered their first Pokémon battles, and how he’d let his pursuit of strength get to his head. He’d always been booksmart, but he never really knew how to apply it. But now, here he was— thinking quickly, encouraging his pokémon to work hard, strategically bringing out their best. It made her feel warm, knowing someone as capable as Cheren was working with her to keep the future of people and pokémon secure. It impressed her how much he’d grown in such a short amount of time.   
Once they were out of sight, she turned her attention back to her mission as she reached the top of the staircase, dashing out another doorway. The rumbling she heard at the base of the castle seemed to be growing louder, almost knocking her off her feet. A loud roar echoed through the hollow room. She didn’t have much time left.   
Just when it seemed like she’d have a clear path to the top, she was swarmed by a bunch of grunts yet again. Okay, now she was just getting annoyed. These grunts weren’t even particularly hard to beat, but they just kept coming at her one by one. Cheren crept back into her thoughts yet again, as she remembered how the two of them similarly fought off grunts in the cold storage container. She’d been totally off her game then, and she was sure she would’ve lost had Cheren not spoken up. But now, she felt much more in control. She trusted her pokémon completely, and she knew them well.   
When the last of them were defeated, she was panting heavily. Four battles in a row was far too much, especially without adequate time to heal her pokémon. But they finally gave way, and Hilda sprinted off to what she was sure was the final staircase. Quickly healing her pokémon, she entered the final room.  
Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.   
Hilda’s jaw dropped. It was a huge dragon Pokémon, the largest she’d ever seen in her life, making the pillars around it seem tiny. Its body was completely black— except for glowing, red eyes. This must’ve been what she heard below, it had to be.   
N, who had been standing in front of it, turned around when he heard Hilda’s footsteps. He grinned.   
"What do you think, Hilda?” He let out an excited laugh. “How do you like the powerful form of the pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"  
Hilda’s heart sank. He’d gotten his hands on a stone, after all.   
“It… it actually recognized you as a hero?”  
“Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the pokémon battles that hurt pokémon so. A world for pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality.”   
“N-no!” was all she could say. She wanted to lunge at him, keep him from leaving with Zekrom. But she couldn't bring herself to even move. Her feet felt glued to the ground.   
"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well!” He put a hand on Zekrom, patting it gently.   
“That's right! When Zekrom’s counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!"  
“Where am I supposed to find a Reshiram!?” she exclaimed, mostly to herself.   
“Well, what will you do?” He didn’t wait for her reply.   
“My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram.” He started to climb onto the large dragon’s back as he spoke.   
“The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram!” He smiled.  
“I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone."  
And with that, he flew off. The wind from Zekrom's powerful wings almost blew her cap off. She was sure he was heading straight to the Pokémon League, ready to bring in a new world… while she just stood there. With no legendary dragon to stand toe to toe with him. She didn’t know where she could even find the stone he mentioned.   
She’d made such bold promises to her friends. Would it really be over like this?   
“Hilda!” She turned around at the sound of Cheren’s footsteps. “Did you see what flew off just now?”  
She furrowed her brows. "Yeah… that was N."   
"Wait, N!? What was he riding?"  
"It was one of the legendary dragons— Zekrom, I think."   
"He has a legendary dragon!?" Cheren's jaw dropped. "But how? He can't really be a hero… can he?"  
She sighed. "Yeah, I guess he befriended it or something."  
"What does that mean for us, then?"   
"I don't know!" She yelled suddenly, clenching her fists. "I don't know, okay!? All of this literally just happened, and no one's telling me anything! Apparently I have to be this great hero to save the entire fucking Unova region, but no one asked me if that's even what I wanted in the first place!" Her voice started to crack, and her eyes grew misty.   
She looked up at Cheren, who seemed shocked at her outburst— and hurt. _Oh no._   
"Cheren, I'm sorry—"  
"It's fine," he said rather curtly, turning away from her. "I guess I shouldn't try to analyze what just happened all the time. Sorry."  
"Cheren…"   
They were high above the ground, but the air around them felt indescribably heavy. She walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, but didn't try to move her hand away.  
"And I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm sorry, too."   
"You were just frustrated," he said. "This is a lot for you, and I didn't realize that." He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Let's just focus on what to do next."   
He turned around to smile briefly, but he walked away from her. Her heart ached. They butted heads quite a bit as children, but never had he been so… hurt after a disagreement.   
"If you say so…"  
At that point, Brycen ran into the room as well. _Thank god, a distraction._ She wanted— no, needed— to find the second legendary Pokémon— Reshiram. It was her only hope at this point. And maybe Brycen could help.  
“Come on, you two,” said the gym leader. “We can discuss what to do once we get out of here.”  
Cheren and Hilda were silent as they made their way down the tower.   
*****  
To say she had quite a bit on her mind after N’s revelation at Dragonspiral tower was a massive understatement. She was so thankful the champion Alder and gym leader Brycen were determined to help her look for the Light stone, because she truly couldn’t imagine having to do all this by herself. It was still mainly her responsibility, but at least she could count on her friends to shoulder the weight.   
After reconvening, it was decided that Alder and Cheren would make their way back to the Desert resort to investigate the Relic castle deeper. Cheren, who was normally fired up to investigate Team Plasma, still seemed a bit subdued to Hilda. So she wasn’t expecting him to address her directly.   
“You’re going to join us, right Hilda?”   
She blinked, caught off-guard. He usually wasn’t one to smile anyways, but she wished he would. Anything to ease her conscience.  
“Y-yeah, of course. I’ll join you guys later.”   
She watched as the two of them walked off, and sighed.   
“What was all _that?_ ” Hilda jumped at the sound of Bianca’s voice. She looked concerned. “What happened in that tower?”   
_God,_ Hilda thought, _for an airhead, she’s remarkably perceptive._ She shook her head.   
“Can we talk about it in the Pokémon Center? I could use some hot cocoa.”  
*****  
“Ohmygosh, seriously!?” Bianca sputtered, still coughing up some hot cocoa.  
She could only stare at Hilda, after she’d (rather deadpan) dropped a bombshell of information. She’d been sipping more hot cocoa as Hilda explained what went down at the Dragonspiral tower. When she got to N flying off with Zekrom, Bianca choked on her drink.  
“He just has an entire dragon now!?” She asked, incredulous.  
“Yep, pretty much.” Hilda sighed. “And I guess I gotta check out Relic castle to see if the other stone might be there.”   
“I’m so sorry, Hilda.” Bianca reached out to rub her shoulder. “I really wish I could do something to help you look…”  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to. Besides…” She smiled.  
“Just hanging out with you helped a lot. I really needed a break after all that.”  
“Daaw, you sweetie!” Bianca giggled. She suddenly remembered something, and her face turned serious.  
“I gotta ask, though. What happened with Cheren? You two seemed so… tense, I guess.”  
Hilda looked away.   
“I yelled at him a little bit…  
Well, not _at_ him specifically. I just got a little annoyed because the last thing I wanted to hear was questions about what to do, and… yeah.” She rubbed her neck.   
“I think he’s mad at me now.”  
“Why would you think that?” Bianca asked.   
“I don’t know, like… you know. We’d bicker sometimes as kids, and he always argued back.” She chuckled dryly, imagining little Cheren’s face turning red with anger as he got heated over something minor. Probably her misquoting a Pokémon fact on purpose; he was always really particular about knowledge and she loved to tease him about it.  
“But he didn’t do that this time! He just seemed…. sad, y’know? That’s never happened before.”   
She sighed.   
“And I felt really bad too.”  
Bianca stood up, and moved to sit down next to Hilda. She pulled her into a big hug.   
“Aww… I’m sure he’s not mad at you,” she said. “Not over something that minor.”  
“How do you know?”  
 _He likes you._ But she wouldn’t say that out loud. It’s not what Hilda needed right now.  
“Trust me on this one. Besides…” she patted her back. “You two have bigger things to get worked up about! Once you start fighting team Plasma, I’m sure he’ll forget all about it. Because you guys are friends, after all! You’ve always had each other’s backs since you were little. Just like you and me! And me and Cheren!”  
Hilda felt her pull away, and she looked at Bianca. Her bright, green eyes seemed especially calming right now. She’d always been the peacemaker of the three of them, and that hadn’t changed even now. She smiled softly.  
“Thanks. You're the best, Bianca.”  
Bianca grinned.   
“I know. Now, you better head to Relic castle! I’m sure they’re all waiting for you there!”


	9. Route 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is on the final leg of her journey, but anxious about battling N. Luckily, her friends won't let her go without meeting her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the last rival battle at Route 10, but I changed up the dialogue a bit because I realled wanted to write Cheren and Hilda having a longer meeting before she goes off to the league.

Eight gym badges. A Light stone, given to her by Champion Alder. An immense supply of Potions, Revives and Full Heals in her bag. By all accounts, Hilda finally had everything she needed to head off to the Pokémon League. And yet, the pit in her stomach kept her from going.   
Route 10 was the last place of normalcy in her journey— it was just a regular route with wild pokémon hiding in the tall grass and eager trainers looking for a battle. The colder days of winter robbed the vegetation of their vibrant coloring, but the route still bustled with life. A large stream wove across the land, and Hilda enjoyed stopping to watch the fish pokémon swim along in between training her party. It reminded her of the long summer days she spent playing in shallow ponds, as a little girl in Nuvema town.   
But after this, it was off to Victory road. Then the League itself, where she was sure N was waiting. And probably Ghetsis, too. She shuddered as she remembered the last conversation she had with him, after she'd obtained the Light Stone. Now she was confident he was pulling the strings, that everything N said to her was just mirroring what Ghetsis wanted to accomplish. At least N seemed concerned for the well-being of his pokémon, and she respected that. At least he wanted a fair battle. She, an accomplished trainer who’d never lost, could give him that easily.   
But once she did, things would surely change. Hilda wouldn’t be an ordinary trainer from Nuvema town anymore. She would either be a hero to Unova, or she’d be responsible for a world without pokémon. And right now, she just wanted to be an ordinary trainer for a bit more.   
“Hilda, stop!”  
 _And what’s an ordinary trainer without her best friends?,_ Hilda thought as she saw Cheren run up to her. Bianca followed close behind, but she was having much more trouble keeping up.   
“Hey, you two!”   
Hilda walked up to them. She couldn’t help but laugh, as both of them were struggling to catch their breath. “What’s the big hurry?”  
Cheren was the one to answer.  
“Drayden and Professor Juniper told me.” He was breathless. “You’re heading to the Pokémon League, right?”  
“Yep!”  
“I’m— so glad— we caught you in time!,” wheezed Bianca. “Cheren— was so afraid— you’d already gone— and he just bolted to make sure we could see you!”   
Cheren scoffed, averting his gaze. “Was that necessary?”  
“I mean, you did!”   
Hilda giggled. “Daww, did you miss me?” she asked teasingly.  
“Anyway…” Cheren cleared his throat.   
“Since it’s Alder… since it’s the Champion, you’ll be alright. But…  
Worst-case scenario, you’ll be battling N. I need to know if you’re ready for it!”  
Hilda grinned and took a few steps backward, reaching for the pokéball on her belt.   
“Say no more.”  
*****  
The battle was over in a matter of minutes, but it drew the attention of almost everyone nearby. Cheren and Hilda were now evenly matched in power and skill, and he was even more of a challenge for Hilda since he knew her team well. He would counter her speed-focused strategy with Payback and take advantage of her never using status moves. But her landing a critical hit sealed her victory, earning some cheers from onlooking trainers. She chuckled, wiping some sweat from her brow.  
"Bianca, did you see that!?"  
Bianca did; she was standing nearby and she was absolutely speechless.   
"You were amazing!" she said, clapping her hands. "Both of you were!"  
“I‘ll say.” Cheren ran a hand through his hair. He looked so proud, even after losing.  
"You really are something else, Hilda. I mean that sincerely." With that, he walked over to Hilda, who could only look at him.   
“Whoa. This is, like, the coolest you’ve been with me beating you,” she said as they healed each other’s parties. She would admit, a part of him was disappointed he wouldn’t get as obviously frustrated anymore. “That Alder really changed how you look at battling, huh?”  
She raised an eyebrow when she saw that his cheeks were a little flushed. This battle must’ve been really intense for him.  
“...Well, I suppose that's one way to put it,” he said softly. Bianca failed to disguise her laugh with a cough.   
When he finally looked at her, his gaze was intense. “If there’s anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just tell me…”   
“Yeah man, of course.”   
“It’s kinda funny, isn’t it?” Bianca spoke up, standing between her two friends and putting a hand on each of them. “Everyone’s so different.”  
Hilda nodded. “Yeah…”  
“Funny?” Cheren seemed appalled. “Honestly, at a time like this…”  
“C’mon, Cheren, can’t you just smile for once?” Bianca asked, distressed. This earned a little snicker from Hilda.   
“Yeah, nerd. You’re always so tense!”   
“I am not!”  
“But anyway,” Bianca continued, “Since we've met our pokémon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened…”   
We've all changed a lot! We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That's what's made our journey so worth it.”  
She was right. They started their journeys together, their arms linked as they took their first steps. Not one of them imagined they’d be pulled in such wildly different directions. Hilda figured, deep in her heart, that she might drift from her friends eventually now that they were all growing up. It was something she didn’t like to think about— Cheren and Bianca defined her childhood. She couldn’t imagine a life without either of them by her side. Yet here they were, all together again after almost a year since leaving their hometown. And they were as close as ever.  
“Somehow, all this just makes me happy.” Bianca said, pulling them into a group hug. Cheren was stiff initially, but eventually he gave in.  
“So that’s what you mean, then…” he murmured.  
“You know what’s nice?” Hilda asked, prompting Bianca and Cheren to look at her.  
“Even after everything, we haven’t drifted apart. Like, we don’t see each other a lot now, but I still feel like we’re just as close as when we were kids, you know?”  
Bianca smiled. “I feel that way too. Nothing can separate us!” Just then, her Xtransceiver started to ring.  
“Oops, it’s Professor Juniper!” Bianca looked up apologetically. “Sorry guys, I just remembered I gotta go meet her. Anyway, these are for you, Hilda!” Bianca fished out a handful of Max revives from her pocket, giving them to her.  
“Holy shit… thanks!”   
“No prob! Anyway, I’ll see you guys later!” Bianca waved at them as she walked off. “Good luck at the League!”  
Cheren and Hilda waved back and watched her walk away. Cheren crossed his arms, seemingly lost in thought again.   
“You know, I really like that Bianca chose to pursue research with pokémon. I think it really suits her.” He said, unprompted.  
“It really does, huh?” Hilda smiled. “I’m glad. She definitely loves pokémon enough for it.”   
The two of them glanced at each other for a moment, suddenly aware of the silence without Bianca there. Cheren couldn’t look at Hilda’s eyes for long without his heartbeat quickening. She had the most vibrant, beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. He loved the way they sparkled when she was excited about something, the way they burned when she was deep in battle. Among the drab, dull colors of the route in winter, they seemed especially bright.   
Cheren quickly looked away, adjusting his glasses and hoping his cheeks weren’t flushed again.   
“S-so, you’re probably going to go now, right?” he asked.   
Hilda thought for a moment, then shook her head.   
“I think I wanna hang out a little bit more.”  
What she said next made Cheren’s heart stop.  
“I actually wanted to talk about something.”


	10. Perfect Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda tells Cheren more about what she's learned about N, and her apprehension regarding their big battle. Cheren thinks about confessing his feelings.

“I actually wanted to talk about something.” said Hilda, crossing her arms.  
Cheren was immensely grateful he was standing far from her, where she couldn’t hear his heart pounding against his chest. Immediately, he was considering the possibilities— maybe Bianca told her how he felt, maybe she noticed his body language shifting around her, maybe it wasn’t about any of that at all— maybe, maybe, maybe was all that ran through his head.  
“Cheren?” Hilda cocked her head to the side. “You’re spacing out.”  
“Oh!” Cheren blinked. “Sorry. So uh, what did you want to talk about?”  
“Well…” Hilda took a deep exhale.  
“Do you remember Relic castle? And how we talked with Ghetsis there?”  
Cheren nodded, feeling immensely relieved. _Oh, it’s just about team Plasma._  
“He talked about how he’d steal every pokémon and release them all… and how he apparently had a castle ready for the King… he was so rude to Alder, too! How could anyone talk to the Champion like that!”  
“Yeah, he’s definitely no good.” And yet, Hilda looked uncertain.  
“But I met him again after that. On Tubeline bridge.”  
He narrowed his eyes, feeling himself growing protective again. “You did? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hilda chuckled, a little embarrassed. “Seriously Cheren, you don’t have to worry for me. But yeah, I talked to him again. I learned some stuff about him and N. I didn’t wanna say it around Bianca and scare her more, y’know?”  
“I understand.” Cheren adjusted his glasses. His dark eyes were focused.  
“He’s such a creep!” Hilda said.  
“Apparently he raised N to be like, the perfect hero or some crap since he was a kid. And now that I think about it, it explains a lot about him. He talks a lot about being this king and making people release pokémon once he’s champion, but… at the core, and I cannot believe I am saying this, but…”  
Hilda’s gaze softened, remembering his sad eyes at the idea of Hilda losing her pokémon when they talked in Mistralton city.  
“I think he just wants a world where people are kinder to pokémon. And that’s not necessarily… bad.”  
Cheren blinked.  
“What are you saying? He’s the king of team Plasma!”  
“I know! I’m definitely still planning to kick his ass. But think about it for a minute!”  
“Okay…?” Cheren didn’t really see where she was going with this.  
“I don’t have solid proof, but I think there’s more to all this Plasma stuff. I definitely think Ghetsis has more planned than just releasing all pokémon, and he’s not telling us. Or N. Did you hear the way he talked about N ushering in a new world? It sounded so… fake. Like N is just a tool to him, and he’s not as concerned with the wellbeing of pokémon as he’s letting on.  
And at least N wants to battle me, hero to hero. Ghetsis just wants to change things by force, and that just... It doesn’t sit right with me.”  
Hilda looked at Cheren, wondering if she was making any sense. Fortunately, Cheren was rubbing his chin, and seemed to be deep in analysis.  
“You’ve encountered them more than I have,” he said finally. “I suppose I trust your judgement. It does seem a little suspicious, the fuss they raise over releasing pokémon.”  
He looked up. “Which is why it’s so important you stop them.”  
Hilda seemed to wince at his words, to which he raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s wrong, Hilda?”  
“I…” Hilda looked away, rubbing her arm.  
“I just don’t know if I’m ready for it. I have no idea how strong they’re going to be.  
…Part of why I’ve been stalling here is because I know I can’t go back after the League.”  
“Hilda. Look at me.” She looked up at him. There it was again, that ferocity in his eyes.  
“You will be fine, do you hear me? You didn’t work this hard to earn your badges and defeat team Plasma at every turn just to doubt yourself at the last second. This journey has proved that your bond with your pokémon will get you through any challenge that comes your way.  
Our battle just now proved you’re more than ready.”  
Hilda, stunned into silence, could only blink. But she admitted his confidence was contagious. She steeled her nerves.  
“I guess I still have Victory Road to train at too…” She smiled.  
“Exactly. You’ll do great, Hilda. And remember, I’ll always help you if you need it. Just... don’t be reckless, okay?”  
“I won’t, don’t worry. Thanks.”  
Cheren didn’t expect her to pull him into a sudden hug. He’d never been one for hugging, and as a child he’d usually struggled when Bianca and Hilda hugged him tightly. But right now, Hilda’s arms felt so nice around him. He eventually relaxed and returned her hug, a hand resting protectively on her upper back.  
Hilda was the one to pull away.  
“A lotta firsts today, huh?” she asked. “You’ve never been so comfortable with a hug before.”  
“Wha— it’s just—“ Cheren felt his face grow hot again. “It was just for reassurance—“  
Hilda chuckled.  
“I’m just teasing, nerd,” she said, punching his arm lightly. “I do appreciate it, though.”  
She smiled softly.  
“You’ve been a lot of help, Cheren. I don’t think I could thank you enough, and I definitely couldn’t beat team Plasma without you. If it weren’t for you constantly pushing my limits, I don’t think I’d ever have gotten this strong!”  
He couldn’t help but crack a small smile as well. He was sure his face was fully red now.  
“Well… we’ve always had each other’s backs. This time’s no different.”  
“Yeah, we have, haven’t we?”  
She fixed her cap, suddenly realizing the sky was beginning to turn golden.  
“Well, I should probably get going. Looks like the sun’s gonna set soon.”  
He looked up. “So it is… well, goodbye then, Hilda.”  
She picked up her bag, and turned around to cross the final bridge of Route 10. As she was walking away, Cheren had a realization— once they were both at the League, they’d barely have a chance to talk to each other. And with the looming threat of team Plasma, their hands would be even more tied. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold these feelings in his heart. They threatened to spill over any day.  
“Hilda, wait!” He called out in a sudden burst of confidence. What better time than the present?  
Hilda stopped, and looked back at him.  
“What is it?”  
“I— I—“  
And just like that, his confidence was shot. It disappeared completely. He couldn’t get the words to form in his throat. It was a few simple words— _I have a crush on you_ — that he just could not force out. Maybe it was the fact that Hilda already had so much on her plate, and he didn’t want to burden her with his childish feelings. And another part of him, a bigger part, was afraid of her response. There was no way the confident, beautiful Hilda would ever see him as anything more than her nerdy childhood friend.  
”Good luck at the league. I’m… I’m rooting for you!”  
Hilda grinned and tipped her cap at him, before running off. And Cheren slapped his forehead with a groan.  
_You idiot._


	11. See You Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda's plans to challenge Champion Alder are abruptly and rudely interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters honestly don't stray too far from the Plasma castle portion of Black and White. It also means its time for some N backstory and Hilda ~realizing her suspicions about N were right~ :3c

“Hooooly shit,” breathed Hilda, looking up at the huge building before her.   
She’d made her way through Victory road— which took longer than she thought, since she kept getting lost in the dark. She stood strong against the Elite 4, just as she anticipated. But the Champion’s building— that was something she never could’ve imagined in her wildest fantasies. It was a beautiful, ancient-looking, ornate building that rested high on a hill. It was surrounded by drab brown rocks, only making it stand out even more. Hilda had to crane her neck to really see it, and she was not looking forward to climbing the hundreds of steps to reach the Champion's room. But it didn’t matter— she had a stone and a mission. Taking a deep breath, she began to run up the stairs, thankful they were better maintained than the ones in Dragonspiral tower.   
Once she was at the top, she took a moment to catch her breath. She looked down at the pokéballs on her belt. She’d healed them all after defeating the last of the Elite 4, but she still patted them all reassuringly.  
“Are you guys ready?” She asked them. They almost seemed to shake at her words. Hilda could tell they were excited for battle, and chuckled softly.  
“Alright, then! Let’s do this.”  
Hilda walked in. The Champion’s room was illuminated with huge pillars, and _so_ golden. She could almost see her reflection in the marble tiles. Another staircase lay before her, earning a sigh from Hilda. The Champion sure loved his stairs.   
Speaking of which, she didn’t hear him at all. _Strange,_ she thought. Surely he must’ve seen her come in.   
“Mr. Alder!” She called out. “It’s Hilda! I’m here to challenge you!”   
Alder didn’t respond. But she could hear someone speaking now. While she couldn’t make out the words, that voice— she could recognize that cold, low voice anywhere. Hilda’s eyes widened, and her blood went cold. She shot up the stairs, faster than she imagined she could run.  
When she got there, she saw that Alder was panting heavily, gripping his thigh for support. Hilda turned. Standing in front of him— a man with long green hair, a white jacket and a smirk as he spoke. A face she knew all too well.  
“N!?”  
He looked at her the moment he was done with his speech.  
“Hello, Hilda,” he said calmly. “I’ve been waiting.”   
Hilda narrowed her eyes. She didn’t quite distrust him as much now, but it didn’t change the fact he was still trying to get all of Unova to release their pokémon. It didn’t change the fact that she would stop him.   
“In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone... Zekrom is responding to it.”  
“Oh, yeah?” She replied, stepping up to him. “Then this’ll be easy. Let’s see who’s the true hero, then.”  
“Stop.”  
N held out a hand, instructing her to stay back.  
“Ugh, what is it now!?”  
“This is not suitable for the legendary dragons!” With that, he turned to face the entrance. She didn’t trust the wicked grin on his face.   
“From the ground, rise up!” His voice echoed across the empty room.   
“The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"  
Hilda didn’t have time to react to his words, because she immediately lost her balance when the ground began to rumble. She exclaimed as she almost fell, but N caught her by her hands. She scoffed and immediately pulled her hands away, trying to see what was happening outside. She had to squint, but it looked like… something was coming out of the ground.  
“Is that a… building?”   
She gasped. The ground shook again. She shut her eyes and braced her feet as she felt something crash into the champion’s building. When she looked around again after the rumbling stopped, she was surprised to find what looked like stairs— multiple sets of stairs radiating outwards, towards the newly emerged castle.   
She whipped around to face N.   
“What the _fuck_ is all this!?” She gestured outside.   
N only chuckled.   
"Why, isn't it obvious? What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below.”  
“You mean yourself?” Hilda crossed her arms.  
“You must come to the castle, as well,” he continued. “Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together… We will see whose belief is stronger... And our result will change the world.”   
He smirked, and turned around to ascend into the giant castle behind him.   
“See you soon, Hilda.”  
Hilda growled. She was about to run after him, when she heard someone else running up the steps.   
“Mr. Alder, you’re a wreck.”   
It was Cheren, who was now standing by Alder. “It’s not fitting for the champion…”  
“Hey, nerd!” He turned at her voice. “You beat the League, huh?”  
“You did well to get this far,” said Alder.   
“Heh...” Cheren suddenly felt nervous. “Somehow I beat the Pokémon League, but it wasn’t easy.”  
“Er… I ought to congratulate you.” Alder smiled.   
“I became stronger because I understood what I want to do.”   
Hilda chuckled softly. Cheren just couldn’t accept a compliment straight away.   
“Hilda!" He looked at her.  
"Tell N this… Some people grow stronger by being with pokémon. My Pokémon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger."  
She nodded. That was something definitely felt in their last battle.   
“I… I lost.”  
Alder looked pained as he spoke. “I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams.” He glanced at Hilda.   
“So, his convictions were the real thing... Be careful. The ones who changed the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams.”  
Hilda nodded, adjusting her cap.   
“Well, so are mine. So it’ll be no problem.”  
“Hilda, I ask this of you.” He spoke sternly, crossing his arms. “Even if pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!”  
“Oh, you got it, Mr. Alder!”   
Hilda had more than a few choice words for him. Before she left, she looked at Cheren.   
_You didn’t work this hard to earn your badges and defeat team Plasma at every turn just to doubt yourself at the last second. This journey has proved that your bond with your Pokémon will get you through any challenge that comes your way._  
Cheren looked up, and gave her a reassuring nod.   
“I’ll look after Alder. You go on.”   
_Our last battle proved you’re more than ready._   
Hilda smiled briefly, and she turned around to walk into the castle before her.


	12. N's Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she goes to confront N, Hilda gets to learn a little more about his past. She questions if they really are on opposite sides.

Hilda’s footsteps echoed on shiny, dark blue floors. The golden ceiling extended high above her, making her every step echo even more. She kept her bag close to her side, her eyes darting around as she anxiously surveyed her new surroundings. It was hard to believe this huge castle, a place as eerily beautiful as this was just hiding underground all this time. Of course it was swarming with Plasma grunts, but one glare from Hilda made it clear they’d be powerless to stop her from confronting N. Many of them had lost to her previously. And she was thankful the Sages, who could have actually posed a threat, were held back by Unova’s gym leaders— giving her a chance to venture deeper into the castle.   
The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. Someone was behind her. She whipped her head around, coming face to face with a cloaked figure. One of the Shadow Triad. She gasped softly.  
“In this castle, you may rest your pokémon and access your PC. Fear not,” he said, in that familiar bone-chilling voice.   
Were she not already on edge, Hilda would’ve laughed at the irony of that statement. Hilda allowed herself to somewhat relax her tensed muscles. She nodded.  
"First, have your pokémon rest in that room. When they are healed, it is our lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle."  
“Is he waiting there?” She asked, but he had disappeared. She figured he probably was, and she walked into the room he pointed out.   
Two women looked up as she walked in. Hilda took a moment to study them— they weren’t in the usual Team Plasma uniform, but they also weren’t dressed up like the Sages. The one on the left had bright pink hair and a flowing white dress. The one on the right was blonde, and she was wearing a green blouse with a pink skirt. They looked to be older than Hilda, young adults around N’s age. Both of them had such kind eyes and gentle smiles, so uncharacteristic of almost everyone she’d met in this castle.   
“Uh… hi. I’m Hilda,” she said, giving a quick polite smile . “So I can heal my party here, right?”  
“That is right,” said the woman in white. “I am Anthea. Before you go to confront my Lord N, please take a moment to rest…”  
While her party rested, Hilda stood by and watched them with her arms crossed, occasionally shifting her weight between her feet.   
“I am Concordia. Why don’t you have a seat?” The blonde woman asked, gesturing to a chair.   
Hilda declined, chuckling awkwardly.  
“Thanks, but I’m sure N is waiting for me.”   
“Ah, N.” She smiled fondly at his name, to which Hilda raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you know him?”   
“I give peace and comfort to N,” she said. That cleared up nothing about their relationship, but Hilda’s curiosity was piqued. She tilted her head.   
“Can you… tell me more? If that’s okay, I mean.”  
Concordia nodded.   
“N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with pokémon... pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people…”  
Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing ideals, thinking only of pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent.”  
Her face was beautiful, her expression immensely sad.   
“But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."  
Hilda had been listening intently as she spoke. And now, she was comparing this bit of information against every encounter she had with him. She had to admit it was true; the way he interacted with his pokémon— with her— it was indicative of someone whose version of the truth was immensely warped from the beginning. How cruel, she thought, to use someone’s love of pokémon to mold them into some mouthpiece for personal gain. N genuinely believed the world would be better if people and pokémon were separated, because he never knew a world where they could coexist. It all started to make sense to her.   
And she had to wonder if losing to her so many times was starting to get to him. After all, she was everything he supposedly stood against— a trainer who supposedly used pokémon battles for her own purposes, rising through the ranks to challenge the Champion. But deep down, they were both just people who cared about their pokémon’s wellbeing. That wasn’t something to fault him for. And yet, their final battle would determine whose beliefs were stronger, like Alder had said. She knew her victory would be the best outcome for all of Unova. All of her friends could keep the pokémon they loved, but her heart still felt so heavy. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to N. Ghetsis genuinely seemed scary.   
She’d never felt so sorry for him before, but now she didn’t have the time to sort out her thoughts about him. The future of Unova waited for her.   
“...Thank you,” Hilda finally said as she retrieved her pokéballs.   
They both smiled as they saw her out.  
“Good luck, dear Hilda.”  
*****  
“Once you’ve seen one room with a fancy dining table, you’ve seen them all,” Hilda remarked under her breath. She continued to wander the castle, but it grew tiring quickly. Where was the innermost room that Shadow guy mentioned? Hilda felt like she'd been walking forever.   
As if he’d read her mind, she was stopped by a member of the Shadow Triad as she reached the next floor of the castle. She had no idea if it was the same one as before.   
“Am I getting closer?” She asked him.  
The figure simply gestured to the room on his right.   
"That room was the world that was provided to our lord N..."   
Hilda looked past him, trying to peer into the room.   
"I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room...   
His eyes were blank.   
“But you may feel something."  
He vanished. And Hilda had no choice but to check out the room he pointed out. She pushed open the door.   
Her jaw dropped.   
She had to blink several times to make sure what she was seeing was real, because… this looked like a child’s playroom. Normally this wasn’t a strange sight— the floor was an innocent sky blue, dotted in clouds. The walls and ceiling sported a bright purple checkerboard design. The room was littered with all kinds of toys, worn with age, and upon examining each of them closer, Hilda could confirm they all belonged to N. A little bed was shoved into the corner, seemingly like an afterthought. By all accounts, it was like something out of the Pokémon Daycare on Route 3. But in a castle so big and ornate, it felt extremely wrong, extremely out of place. It made her feel sick to her stomach, knowing this was where N spent the most of his life. No wonder the man was like that. Now she was sure her upcoming battle with him wasn’t going to be entirely fair.   
She felt she might go crazy if she spent another second in this room. And N spent countless years here. Hilda briskly walked out.   
The pit in her stomach did not disappear as she made her way further up the castle. Her pokémon could sense her discomfort, and they vibrated gently against her belt. She chuckled softly, gently placing a hand over them.   
“Thanks, guys,” she said. “This’ll be over soon. I promise.”   
It looked like she’d reached the innermost part of the castle. There was only one entrance from the hallway she was in, and each side was flanked with giant blue and white tapestries. She could feel a cool breeze wafting out from the entrance, and it sent a shiver down her back. Way in the distance, a golden throne that seemed to be glowing. She could see a figure at the throne that she could only assume was N. The King was waiting for her. It was almost time.   
Hilda shook her head. No turning back now. With a deep breath, she braced herself to walk in. But before she could, someone else walked out.   
This wasn’t N, as Hilda quickly realized— the old man before her had a colorful cloak draped over him. His hair was brittle, long and white, and his face twisted into a cruel grin when he saw her. One of his eyes was covered with a red and white patch, and the other eye was blood-red. It made her shudder.   
“Ghetsis," she said.   
"Welcome, holder of the Light Stone."   
But he wouldn’t let her pass without yet another speech. Ugh, she couldn't let Ghetsis distract her more. He was really talking up N and the importance of their final battle. And maybe at a time earlier, it would’ve gotten to her. Made her doubt herself. But there was nothing _to_ doubt— her bonds with her pokémon friends were undeniably real, and they would secure her victory.   
Ghetsis stepped aside, smug as ever. Hilda paid him no mind, as made sure her pokéballs were secure on her belt and ran into the throne room. She slowed once she reached the huge ballroom floor in front of the throne. She couldn't bring herself to move closer. N was sitting across from her. His arms rested on each side of the throne, and his legs were crossed. In the light of the throne, his light green hair almost formed a halo around his face. His dark gray eyes were expressionless, and yet they bore through Hilda. It was hard to believe this was the same innocent little boy those two ladies were talking about, because right now, he looked so much like a leader who was certain of his convictions and would change the world. It was honestly a little terrifying, how sure of himself he seemed.   
Hilda exhaled sharply. She couldn’t let herself get distracted now, not when it mattered the most.   
“Well?” She looked up, meeting his eyes. “I’m here now.”  
“So you are.” N said, with a small smirk.  
“What I desire is a world for pokémon, and pokémon alone. I will separate pokémon from people, so pokémon can regain their original power."  
N stood up from his seat and walked towards her. He stopped at the base of the steps leading up to his throne.   
“It’s time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my pokémon friends get hurt!”  
His voice boomed in the empty ballroom, but Hilda did not flinch.   
“Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!”  
“That’s just what I’m here to do!” Hilda shouted, bringing out her bag in front of her. She brought out the Light Stone and held it up.  
“Reshiram, awaken!”  
A few seconds of awkward silence passed. N crossed his arms, looking at her expectantly.   
“Give me a second,” she hissed. “R-Reshiram, awaken!”   
Seconds turned into minutes. Unbelievable— all this time it’d been hammered in how important it was to befriend the Legendary dragon, and the damn pokémon wouldn’t even respond to her. N began to chuckle.  
“W-what!?” Hilda felt her face turn red.   
He let out a full laugh, throwing his head back.   
“You came all this way to battle me… But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you?”  
He sounded so smug. Hilda desperately wanted to go up there and slap him, but she had to restrain herself. Her grip tightened on the Light stone.  
“How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for pokémon!” He shook his head.  
“But I was kidding myself.”  
“I _do_ care! My party is proof of that!” Now she was much louder. Tiny tears formed in her eyes.   
"The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!”  
He turned to face Hilda, his expression cold yet again.   
“You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where pokémon are free of people!”  
Hilda was using every bit of her power not to cry out in frustration. She took a deep breath, and looked up at him again. She couldn’t leave, not without putting up a fight. Even if she couldn't keep up with his Zekrom, even if she lost— it was better than not trying at all. Cheren, were he here, might frown at her picking an impossible battle, but as it currently stood, there was no one else more qualified than her.   
“I’m not going anywhere,” she hissed.   
"Very well." N raised an eyebrow, but he smiled. He reached a hand up, as if ready to summon something.   
“Zekrom! Come to me!"   
Hilda glanced behind her. That entrance seemed to be the only way into the room. Where could Zekrom be?  
She didn’t have to wait long for an answer.   
The magnificent throne where N had been waiting was utterly destroyed as Zekrom crashed through the wall behind it. Hilda’s grip on the Light Stone loosened, and it fell out of her hands. She held onto her cap as she watched it fly in, her eyes wide. It set off a huge tremor as it landed behind N, almost throwing Hilda off her feet again. She shut her eyes tight and held up an arm to shield herself as it let out a deafening roar. When the dust settled, she looked up again— there stood Zekrom in all its huge, terrifying glory, just like at Dragonspiral tower. She almost didn’t notice N, who looked more shocked than she’d ever seen him. But he was looking past Hilda. At the Light Stone, which was now trembling.   
“Your Light Stone is… I mean, Reshiram, is—“  
Hilda gasped as the stone, which had been nothing more than a rock since Alder gave it to her, rose into the air and seemed to draw in the energy around it. Everyone’s eyes were glued on it as it spun rapidly and released rays of light. Slowly but surely, it morphed into another dragon— just as large as Zekrom, with a cry just as powerful. But its body was a blinding white compared to the pitch-black Zekrom, and its eyes were a cold, piercing blue. It landed in front of Hilda, cloaked in flames. She could only stare at it, absolutely mesmerized.   
“Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too.” N said finally.  
Hilda would’ve had a retort ready for him were she not frozen in place.   
“I'll tell you what that pokémon is saying to you.”  
She could only nod in reply.   
"I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally." It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth.”  
Another nod from Hilda.   
“I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally!"  
“W-wait, catch it?”   
This snapped Hilda out of her stupor. She shook her head. It was a lot to process— this legendary pokémon wanted to fight for her. Her, an ordinary trainer from Nuvema town, officially recognized as a hero by Reshiram. Even without N’s translation, Hilda seemed to understand it. Reshiram wanted to help her fight for Unova, and it was waiting for her to officially capture it.   
Hastily, Hilda reached for her bag, searching for the Master Ball the Professor had given her earlier— something she didn’t think she needed until this moment. Once it was in her hand, she looked at Reshiram, as if to confirm its permission to catch it.   
“It’s waiting for you! Catch it!” N sounded a bit impatient.  
Hilda nodded, holding up her Master ball. It was finally time for the much-anticipated battle between heroes, the one which would decide the fate of her pokémon, her friends— her home.   
“I choose you, Reshiram!”


	13. Battle of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N put their beliefs on the line in an intense battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is a checkmate story fhghjs. I just think it'd be a disservice to talk about the plot of Black/White and overlook the friendship between the player and N and the impact they had on each other. This chapter is based on the final battle between them at the castle, based a bit on my experience battling N in-game. Also, here's where the "Graphic Depictions of Violence" tag starts to apply! I also updated the fic rating accordingly.

In a grand ballroom, decorated in gold and blue, stood two trainers. One befriended Zekrom, pursuer of ideals, the other had Reshiram, pursuer of the truth— two pokémon that had once been the same entity. Black and white would collide, the victor determining the fate of pokémon in Unova— possibly the world. And neither trainer planned to go down easy.   
N was familiar with Zekrom’s moves already, and he figured he owed Hilda the same courtesy. He waited for a moment while she consulted her Pokédex, rubbing her chin and occasionally looking up at Reshiram. With a satisfied nod, she put away her Pokédex in her bag before casually tossing it aside. She’d stashed some potions and revives in an outside pocket for easy access.   
“Okay, I’m ready now,” she told him. She looked him dead in the eyes as she cracked her knuckles.   
“Excellent!” N took a step back.   
“Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!”  
Hilda watched as Zekrom’s tail lit up and charged power, and it released a powerful blue bolt of electricity. She hopped to the side, taking a quick glance at Reshiram.   
“Take the hit, Reshiram!”   
He’d opted for what seemed like a signature move for Zekrom. But on a Dragon-type as tanky as Reshiram, it didn’t do too much damage. Just as she’d expected. But maybe, she could slow it down.  
“Use Dragon Breath!”  
Reshiram opened its mouth, releasing bright pink flames that hit Zekrom. It wasn’t enough to knock it out in one hit, but it wasn’t her goal anyway— she grinned when she noticed that Zekrom was now having much more trouble moving. _Success!_  
“Nice job, Reshiram!” She patted it proudly. One more Dragon Breath would knock it out easily, and now she had the advantage of speed.   
N cried out as he rushed over to Zekrom, stroking it protectively. But in a matter of seconds, he’d regained his composure and he looked over at Hilda with a cool expression.   
“Do you really think you can stop us with that?” He said simply.   
“Oh, baby,” Hilda scoffed. She was definitely getting to him, and to her competitive side, it felt fantastic.   
“You’ve seen nothing yet! Reshiram, one more Dragon Breath!”  
Before Zekrom could react, Rehsiram blasted it with another pink, fiery breath. It was too much for Zekrom, and just like that, it had fainted. As N called it back to its pokéball, Hilda jumped up and cheered. She ran up to Reshiram and hugged its neck. It was a serious battle, sure, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with it.   
“Nice job, bud!” She smiled cheekily at N, who was getting ready to send out his next pokémon.   
“Carracosta, go!”   
Hilda paused. _Ah, a water and rock type._ It’d definitely be a stupid idea to leave Reshiram out. She’d trained a Carracosta briefly, and she had the perfect counter for it. Hilda grabbed a pokeball off her belt.  
“You got this, Lilligant!” One Petal Dance would knock it out easily.   
But N took advantage of her switching out Reshiram, and he instructed his Carracosta to use Stone Edge before she could speak. Lilligant couldn’t dodge in time, just barely surviving a critical hit. Hilda was so focused on a backup strategy that she didn’t notice a stray, sharp rock from Carracosta’s Stone Edge headed straight for her.   
“Hilda, look out!”  
She looked up— just in time to feel something sharp graze against her cheek. She yelped in pain and staggered backwards, holding her arms out to keep herself from falling. Her heart was pounding, and she was panting to get it back to a normal pace. Her face felt warm— and wet. She didn’t pay it much mind, and she made her way back to her Lilligant. N had been watching her, both of his hands covering his mouth and his eyes wide.   
“Are you okay!?” He asked frantically, hoping it would somehow relieve the pit in his stomach he felt from hurting his rival, and not just her pokémon.   
Hilda simply wiped the blood from her cheek, and looked up. She chuckled.   
“Lilligant. Hit ‘em with a Giga Drain.”  
Knocking it out in one hit would be impossible, as she knew. But she could definitely use the health recovery, and her speedy Lilligant was guaranteed to move first next round. Another grass-type move felt like overkill, but Hilda, high on adrenaline and with a voracity for battle, did not care. Cheren was definitely familiar with that, and he’d often laughed about how she liked to use powerful moves to take down a pokémon that barely clung to its health. So far, he was the only one that’d noticed that about her.  
One Petal Dance later, Carracosta was down too.   
N just barely groaned in frustration as he sent out his Vanilluxe. Hilda could tell he was trying not to lose his composure in front of his party, and she did think that was sweet— for a brief second. Then, it was back to Lilligant. She instructed it to keep using Petal Dance. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against an ice-type move, but maybe she could get some good damage in. Sure enough, one ice beam was the end for her Lilligant. It stung— she hated seeing one of her party faint. But she was extremely proud of it for battling, and Vanilluxe was definitely starting to look tired.   
“You did well, ‘Lil.” She patted its pokéball gently.   
Now, it would be Reshiram’s turn again. A single Fusion Flare would decimate the precious ice cream cone. Hilda was a little hesitant; his Vanilluxe reminded her so much of her own Vanilluxe that was currently in her party. But she exhaled sharply, reminding herself why she was here.   
“Reshiram! Use Fusion Flare!”  
She looked away as Reshiram’s blast of fire melted away N’s Vanilluxe.   
His Klinklang was up next, and again, Reshiram had the type advantage. She knew it would faint to Reshiram’s flames, but not before Klinklang nearly took it out with a Hyper Beam. Hilda gasped, holding Reshiram steady and comforting it.  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting that— I’m gonna heal you up real quick, okay?”   
She reached for her bag, fishing out a max potion and using it as Klinklang took time to recharge. Luckily, Reshiram moved first this time— and its Fusion Flare hit especially hard. Another victory for her, and now there were only two more of N’s Pokémon left. She laughed and hugged Reshiram again, still completely oblivious to the fact that half of her face was still sticky with blood.   
She looked up. This looked like an Archeops— another bad matchup for Reshiram, and she didn’t have time to revive Lilligant. Luckily Samurott, her oldest pokémon partner, was ready to battle.   
“Go, Samurott!” She sent it out, and it landed on the bloodstained marble floor with a loud roar. Hilda fixed her cap once more.  
“It’s time to end this.”  
Neither of N’s final pokémon, the Archeops and a disguised Zoroark, were a match for Samurott's powerful moves. And when N’s final pokémon fainted, Hilda breathed a sigh of relief, calling her starter back into its pokéball. It was finally over. Her ideals won out over N’s. The world would go on, just as it had, and people would remain with the pokémon they loved, just as she’d wanted.   
And yet, N didn’t look all that disappointed. In fact, he seemed a bit amazed.   
“…Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth... Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems…”  
N spoke with an incredulous whisper. He seemed to be thinking out loud.  
“Reshiram and Zekrom... Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction.”  
He looked up to look at Hilda. Even with her face all bloodied, she still looked so determined. Just as she had all the other times they’d battled.  
“...This is truly the formula for changing the world.”  
“N.”  
“...Yes?”  
“You said it yourself,” Hilda said with a chuckle. She had finally noticed she was bleeding, and had taken off her black vest to dab her cut with it. “Zekrom and Reshiram were both one pokémon at one point, right? Then one of them can’t just be wrong, you know?  
We may have different ideas on how to go about it, but… we both care about our pokémon. I’ve seen that in this battle. I think that’s what’s most important here.”  
N could only blink for a moment, but he seemed to understand. He smiled gently.  
“...I suppose that’s true.”   
Both of them froze when they heard deep footsteps approach them from behind Hilda. They were too heavy to be Cheren’s, too slow to be Alder’s. N immediately tensed up, his mouth slightly open.   
"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me!?” Ghetsis roared, his booming voice making Hilda jump.   
“You good-for-nothing boy!"


	14. Unexpected Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda now has to stand strong against the real leader of Team Plasma. But she wasn't prepared for his dirty tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis woke up today and chose Violence lmao. Also, I made sure to research blood loss before I wrote this chapter so I made sure the pacing was consistent.

Hilda watched on in horror as N, King of Team Plasma and hero recognized by Zekrom, cowered before Ghetsis who continued to verbally berate him. His words stung even Hilda, who couldn’t imagine how it must’ve felt to be on the receiving end. Not even Bianca’s father had been this harsh. N was staring at his feet and hugging himself. She gasped when Ghetsis raised a hand and N immediately flinched. Immediately she looked away and shut her eyes— she couldn’t see N be treated like this. But Ghetsis did not strike him. With a sigh that just barely contained his rage, he lowered his hand and glared at him.   
“...After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary trainer! There _is_ such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but pokémon..."  
“Hey!” That was the last straw for Hilda. She couldn’t listen to any more of this garbage.  
“Don’t talk to him like that!”  
Hilda tossed aside her blood-soaked vest, glaring at Ghetsis. Both N and Ghetsis glanced at her, and N looked terrified.   
“H-Hilda, please—“  
“You have some nerve, you know that!?” She continued. “The only reason he’s so messed up is because _you_ raised him that way!   
And at least N actually wanted to test his beliefs against mine! You just want to force everyone to give up their pokémon! So he’s _leagues_ better than you!”  
She glanced at N, who still looked scared— but he let out a relieved exhale.   
Ghetsis seemed unimpressed, however.   
“Hmph. I never would have thought the legendary pokémon would choose a trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard,” he said.   
“Does it scare you, old man?” Hilda placed a hand on her hip.   
"Of course not,” Ghetsis chuckled. “This doesn't change my goal. My plans to rule the world have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you— since you know the truth— _You_ must be eliminated!"  
He pointed a finger at Hilda, who stepped back. She hadn’t noticed that she had company, and she bumped into someone behind her.  
“Oof.”  
Hilda looked back. She gasped.  
“Cheren! Oh, and Mr. Alder.”  
Cheren’s jaw dropped open.   
“What happened to your face!?” He studied her wound, adjusting his glasses.  
“Just a scratch, I’m fine,” she said quickly. “Don’t worry. Anyway, did you hear Ghetsis?”  
“I did! I thought his plan was to just liberate pokémon!”  
“That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head.” Ghetsis scoffed. Cheren looked at Hilda, with an expression that clearly said _you were right._  
“What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like pokémon? Certainly, manipulating pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use pokémon!"  
"You fool!” Alder screamed, clenching his fist. “That's a ridiculous idea!"   
The old man looked at Alder. He appeared almost bored with his outburst.  
“You can say whatever you want. A pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a pokémon.”  
Alder meant nothing to him. Now he turned his attention to the young trainer before him, the one who stood the most in his way.   
“Hilda, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!”  
He cackled and grabbed a pokéball from within his cloak. Hilda, who had been staring him down, now blinked. She hadn’t healed her party. _Damn._ He’d been talking all this time, it would’ve been the perfect chance.   
“Wait, I’m not rea—“  
“I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"  
With that, Ghetsis threw out his first pokémon, a Cofagrigus. Hilda had been backed into a corner. There was no running from a trainer battle, after all. She gulped.  
She glanced back at Cheren and Alder.  
“Stand back, please.”  
Cheren nodded, but he seemed dismayed.   
“Hilda… be careful.”   
Hilda gave a reassuring smile, and she turned around to face Ghetsis. She got into a fighting stance, bracing her feet, and sent out her first pokéball.   
“Go, Reshiram!”  
*****  
Her battle with N was a noble fight— two trainers, perfectly equal, fighting for their beliefs with the legendaries by their sides . But Ghetsis afforded her no such luxury. Ghetsis was rough with his party, and Ghetsis fought dirty. It was almost pathetic to Hilda how rough he had to be in his battle against a small-town teenager, were she not primarily terrified for her pokémon’s safety.   
The moves Ghetsis used were powerful and reckless, especially with his ace pokémon— a dark blue, three-headed dragon with wings like the darkest night. Hilda had never seen one before, but it looked like an evolved version of a dragon-type Pokémon she’d caught in Victory Road— Deino was its name, she thought. It must still be a Dragon and Dark type, so she figured sending out Reshiram was her best bet.   
“Hydreigon.”   
Even the way he talked to his pokemon made Hilda grimace. There wasn’t a hint of inflection that’d indicate he had any sort of attachment to them.  
“Use Dragon Pulse.”  
“Reshiram, dodge it!”  
But Reshiram could not dodge the powerful sound waves emanating from Hydreigon’s open mouths— and neither could Hilda. She was thrown off balance, and she just barely managed to land in a crouching stance, using one hand to keep herself from toppling over.   
“It’s okay!” Hilda called out to Reshiram. “You did good! Use Dragon Breath!”  
Reshiram did, but she wasn’t so lucky to paralyze Hydreigon like she did with N’s Zekrom. Ghetsis’ Hydreigon was too strong to faint to it, and another Dragon Pulse was too much for Reshiram to handle. It let out a tired cry as it fell over, shaking the ground with its impact.   
“Reshiram, _no!!_ ”   
Hilda rushed to its side, quickly grabbing a max potion. But it was no use— Reshiram was unable to battle. She hugged it again, this time burying her face into its neck. She stifled a sob.   
“I’m so sorry… I should’ve healed you before sending you out. What a hero I am, huh?”   
Ghetsis rolled his eyes at this display.   
“Please tell me you’re not going to spend your entire time mourning a pokémon,” he sneered.   
His words made her blood boil. Hilda wiped her tears, and looked up.   
“You’re right.”   
She glared as she sent Reshiram back into its pokéball. She grabbed another one, and sent it out. She would avenge the legendary Reshiram.  
“Vanilluxe. Use Ice Beam,” she said coldly.  
She watched with bittersweet satisfaction as Vanilluxe shot Hydreigon with a beam of ice before it had a chance to move. Now, Hydreigon was down.   
Ghetsis scoffed at her seeming victory.  
“Oh, whatever. You still have to get through four more of my pokémon.”   
The rest of Ghetsis’ party spared no punches. His Bouffalant’s Earthquake knocked her off balance again, and this time she couldn’t keep herself from falling. She landed in a seated position with a loud grunt. Her lower back seemed to burn a bit from the impact, but nothing felt broken. She could still direct her pokémon. She instructed her Mienshao to use a fighting type move— unfortunately, this Bouffalant was tanky. “Damnit,” she muttered under her breath. But when Mienshao glanced back at her, she gave it a reassuring smile.   
She finally stood up, her legs still vibrating from the earthquake. But before she could fully regain her balance, Mienshao was hit with Wild Charge— a powerful electric type move. She stood too close to where Mienshao was attacked, holding onto it as she instructed it to move. The energy transferred to her and sent her flying backwards. She cried out as landed on the cold, hard marble floor.   
Hilda heard something snap under her.   
And then she heard Cheren scream her name. He sounded so distraught, and when she looked up, she swore his dark eyes looked wet.   
“Cheren, I’m ok!” She called out, trying to lean up on her arm. She grimaced and fell back down— her wrist was swollen and throbbing and extremely painful to the touch.   
“...I think I broke my wrist, though.”   
No matter. Her other hand was fine, so she used it to stand herself up. She turned around to face Ghetsis, who was tapping his foot impatiently. The recoil damage from Wild Charge was enough to faint his Bouffalant, and Mienshao was just barely standing. He now sent out a Seismitoad, and their battle would resume.   
Mienshao fainted to Seismitoad, prompting Hilda to bring out Vanilluxe again to finish it off. Ghetsis growled under his breath, and sent out Eelektross. This prompted a groan from Hilda.   
Of course this asshole had a pokémon with no weaknesses.   
After instructing Vanilluxe to use Ice Beam, she needed to pause to consider her options— it obviously must have an electric move, so sending out Samurott or Swoobat was a bad idea. And it probably had some kind of counter even if she did bring out a Pokémon that could resist electricity. Half of her party was unable to battle by now— Reshiram, Mienshao and Lilligant, all Pokémon who could measure up to this Eelektross, or at least resist it. Maybe she could revive Reshiram, who stood the greatest chance of tanking a hit.   
She was deep in thought as she considered her options, her back turned to Ghetsis. She didn’t notice Ghetsis commanding his Eelektross to use a move— Flamethrower. But the flames missed Vanilluxe entirely.  
“Hilda, move!”   
Someone called out to her. It might’ve been N, or Cheren. Or both. But Hilda gasped as she saw the flames hurtling towards her. She had no time to consider whether Ghetsis had deliberately aimed for her, and she wouldn’t be able to move out of the way without her legs getting caught in the fire. All she could think to do was shut her eyes tight and hold up her bag in front of her face. Sure enough, she felt something hot on the back of her hand and forearm.   
But when she looked up, she realized something had shielded her from most of the fire.  
It was her Vanilluxe, who moved in front of her in the nick of time. Hilda’s mouth was wide open as it landed in front of her, in a pool of its own water. She covered her mouth, stifling another sob as she called it back into her pokéball. Her party was working so hard to protect her to the point of exhaustion, and she felt terrible about it. She didn’t even have time to properly apologize to them without Ghetsis demanding she keep fighting. Now she knew, keeping him waiting was dangerous.   
She quickly sent out Swoobat, praying it would outspeed Eelektross and hit hard. Luckily, Psychic dealt a critical blow. She sighed in relief.   
Now, Ghetsis had one pokémon left. Hilda had two.   
Wordlessly, he sent out his Bisharp. _Damn, a steel and dark type._ Neither of her Pokémon were going to have an easy time. But she had to try.   
“Swoobat, use Air Slash!”  
Swoobat obliged, whipping up a sharp stream of air and attacking Bisharp with it. She gasped when she saw that the Bisharp had flinched and couldn’t move. She looked up at Swoobat and praised it, reaching out to pet it with her good hand.   
Meanwhile, Ghetsis glared at his Bisharp.  
“How could you flinch!?” He shouted at it. “At such a critical moment, too. Just like N, you let me down. This better not happen again, understand!?”  
He turned back to Hilda.   
“Use Night Slash.”  
Hilda’s excitement quickly vanished— if this hit Swoobat, it would hurt immensely.   
“Swoobat, dodge it!” She called out. Swoobat did, right at the last second.   
But Hilda couldn’t move out of the way quickly enough.   
She let out an agonized scream as she felt something sharp puncture her skin and slice across her side. She gripped her side— her shirt had been torn open, and she could still feel the blood oozing out between her fingers. They made the burns on her hand sting. Her eyes were wide as Bisharp ran back to Ghetsis, awaiting his command.   
“Hilda! Hilda, no!” Cheren cried out. He instinctively tried to run up to her, but he was stopped by a strong arm.   
“Cheren, don’t.”   
It was Alder. His voice was level, but he could see the pain in his eyes.   
“But Mr. Alder!”   
Tears were streaming down Cheren’s face now.   
“Can’t you see she’s badly hurt!? I have to help her!”  
“And _you_ will be hurt too, if you try to get into the middle of this!” He replied sternly. He softened when he saw Cheren’s face. He was sniffling and trying to wipe his face on the arm of his jacket. He patted his back.   
“Son, the last thing she needs right now is a distraction,” he began. “And you’ve been watching Ghetsis fight, haven’t you? You know he’s not an ordinary trainer. This isn’t a fight you can just barge in the middle of.”  
Cheren nodded reluctantly.   
“Hilda is very capable. You have to trust she’ll pull through. Once it’s all over, then you can help, alright?”  
“I do trust her. It’s just...“   
He looked at Hilda— her ponytail was a mess and she was hunched over, with blood running down her leg. In his anguish, he still felt his heart skip a beat.   
“It’s not fair. She’s getting so hurt. And—and we’re just standing to the side. What kind of friend just lets another friend get hurt like that?”  
“I understand. But don’t worry.”   
Alder watched as she sent out her last pokémon— her trusty Samurott.   
“I trust it’ll be over for her soon.”  
“Samurott, use X-scissor!”   
Hilda’s voice rang out. She sounded almost breathless, but it was clear she wasn’t ready to give up.   
Ghetsis cringed as Samurott’s move brought Bisharp down to critical health.   
“What is going on here!?”   
Hilda grinned weakly in response.  
“I’m beatin’ you, that’s what.”  
He huffed, pulling out a Full Restore.   
“I didn’t want to have to resort to this.” With that, he healed Bisharp back to full health. Hilda scoffed.  
“Oh, now you care about your team's health now that you’re losing, huh?” She taunted. But she’d learned from last time, using the opportunity to heal up her Samurott as well.   
“Silence.”   
But he seemed bitter and distracted as he called out his next few attacks, which was perfect. She just needed her and Samurott to hold on a little longer.   
She would take a gamble and hit him with a Surf. It got Bisharp down to about half health the last time she used it. Maybe, just maybe, she could land a critical hit and end this. She took her hand off of her side and gently stroked Samurott's head. Samurott glanced back at her. She smiled softly.  
“Sorry if I’m getting you all bloody,” she said with a light chuckle.  
“But I love you, and I’m really proud of you. You and your friends worked so hard so we don’t have to be separated. And that truly does mean a lot to me.”   
Samurott closed his eyes, purring a little at her gentle touch.   
“The rest of our team can’t fight anymore, but you can. I know you have it in you, old buddy.”   
With a nod, she pulled her hand away and moved behind Samurott. Once again, she was gripping her side, but her look was determined.   
“Let’s finish this, Samurott. For real, this time! Use Surf!”  
Samurott, using all of its power, summoned a powerful wave, a wave so strong it washed Bisharp away. She stared on as it lay on the ground for several minutes— unable to get up. Ghetsis screamed, and she weakly grinned.   
Now, she thought. Now it was finally over.


	15. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N says goodbye, and Hilda realizes just how badly hurt she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on N's final farewell in the games, but I cut out most of his dialogue to make it a lil more concise. I've written this chapter (and the rest of this fic) weeks in advance because I anticipate I won't be able to work on this fic for a while. I still plan to keep posting a chapter a week up until I run out lol.

Now that Ghetsis had been defeated for good and ran off like a coward (but not before he had some more nasty words directed at N), Hilda could finally allow herself to relax. But that also meant the adrenaline in her system was dying down, and she was forced to acknowledge her injuries.   
It seemed to come in waves. Her face felt extremely warm where she’d been cut, then it started to sting. She felt a dull, throbbing pain creep into her arms, back and legs. The burns on her hand were now a bright red, sensitive to the touch. And her other hand, hanging limp, had swollen and turned a deep purple. She couldn’t move it at all without sending sharp pain radiating through her body. And the cut on her side seemed to hurt the worst of all— a sharp, burning pain that she felt all over. Her shirt had absorbed so much blood that it was now wet to the touch, and it had been dripping down the side of her leg.  
Hilda’s head now felt impossibly heavy, her knees suddenly weak. She fell down to her knees, trying to catch her breath. The light from outside the throne room was making her head hurt even more. She was confused when it was suddenly blocked from someone standing in front of her. She focused her gaze— black hair, red glasses, blue jacket.  
“Cheren?”  
Cheren simply looked at her, unable to speak. His nose was runny, his eyes red and puffy. It was clear he’d been crying.  
“Why’re you sad?” She asked weakly. “I won.”  
She squinted— he was taking off his jacket, revealing the white and red T-shirt he wore underneath.  
“Whoa, aren’t you gonna be cold—“  
Quickly, he bent down and wrapped it around her waist. He made sure her wound was wrapped tightly with his sleeves.   
“You were bleeding out,” he said finally.   
“Oh…” Hilda looked down. His favorite blue jacket. The one he wore everywhere, the one he fussed so much over keeping clean, was now covering her injury and surely soaking up her blood.   
“...Wow. Thanks.”  
Cheren averted his eyes.   
“C-can you stand?” He asked gently.   
Hilda nodded.   
“Yeah. Just a lil’ dizzy is all.”   
“Okay. Put your arm over my neck. I’ll help you up.”  
She obliged, as Cheren placed a hand on her waist and helped her rise. Hilda was too disoriented to notice his faint blush.   
She was still leaning on him when she noticed that N was sitting by the steps of the throne. Alder had been talking to him once Ghetsis left, after which he ran off after Ghetsis. She didn’t hear what he had to say, but whatever it was had N deep in thought. Hilda looked at Cheren, who nodded and gently let go of her. Slowly, she made her way over to N.   
“Hey.”  
N looked up at Hilda. He immediately sighed as he looked at her, and stood himself up.   
“I’m sorry it had to be this way,” he muttered under his breath. He was avoiding looking at her.   
“Anyway,” he said before she had a chance to say anything, “I want to talk to you about something."  
Hilda looked at him inquisitively.  
"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town.”  
N turned around, facing the hole in the wall where Zekrom had flown in earlier.   
Cheren watched as N and Hilda continued to talk— mostly N, as Hilda was too weak to say much. He was talking far too quickly for Cheren to understand what he was saying. But they seemed different after this battle. Something had changed. No longer did Hilda seem angry or uncomfortable around him. The way they were reminiscing, Cheren would’ve thought they were old friends who knew each other forever. He was grateful N seemed to be reconsidering his ideals, but he hated to admit— his heart stung, seeing them become so close.  
He suddenly looked up when he heard Hilda say something.   
“Wait, what?” Hilda had asked, her smile fading.  
N looked back. His smile was soft, but he seemed so sad.   
“I would like to see more places and meet more people and Pokémon to really understand how the world works. And for that, I must leave Unova.”  
“I can’t believe you! After all this, you’re just… leaving?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Can you at least… tell me where you’re going?” He could hear her voice cracking.   
“I don’t know yet,” he replied, shaking his head.  
“But Hilda… Dream your dream! Follow the path of truth to make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of!”  
With that, he walked to the hole in the wall. He summoned Zekrom and climbed onto it, looking back at Hilda one last time.   
“You are welcome to come find me, if you wish.  
Well, then... Farewell!”  
With that, N and Zekrom flew off. Cheren ran up to Hilda. His jacket that he’d used to patch her up now had a much larger red stain. She’d been trying and failed to hold back her tears. He had no idea what to say to comfort her, not when he barely had an idea of what just happened. She looked at him, her blue eyes dull and tired.   
“Cheren… I’m so dizzy.”  
The bold and loud Hilda could barely get out a whisper.   
“I know,” he said, gently holding her shoulders. “You’re hurt. It’s okay. I’m gonna get you to a Pokémon center now.”  
She mumbled a soft “okay” before she finally passed out and collapsed right into his arms.


	16. Pokémon Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren visits a beat-up Hilda at the Pokémon Center just outside the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe hospital scene time >:3 Also its not fair how much I struggle to write academic papers but I already have like 20k words of this fic up. Rip. Also I know the Pokemon Centers in-game have like nothing to them especially the one at the League, but I thought itd make sense if it could at least function as a tiny ER/hospital for Trainers too. Considering how hard the League challenge/Victory road is and the fact that its too remote for them to reach a big hopsital in time.

_...A giant castle has apparently risen up and surrounded the Pokémon League! It is believed to be the work of a group that calls themselves Team Plasma, who are concerned with the release of pokémon from people, and have been causing trouble throughout Unova. Many gym leaders are banding together and heading to the Pokémon League to investigate this new development. We will be providing updates as we receive them. This is Nancy, reporting live from Castelia City..._

Hilda’s eyelids slowly fluttered open at the muted sounds of a nearby TV. She groaned softly, squinting at the harshly bright light that greeted her. It made her head throb again, but she felt like she’d been asleep for a long time. She was aware something big had happened, but her memory had become so fuzzy. Conversations and events she experienced melded with thoughts and memories. She didn’t remember passing out, much less being brought here, wherever “here” was.  
Once her eyes were adjusted to the light, she looked up. What greeted her was a familiar, calming yellow ceiling. Turning her head to the side and seeing more yellow and white walls confirmed her suspicion— she was at a Pokémon Center. But this room she was in was nothing like the main lobby, or the store area, or the dorms, or any of the other hangout rooms. In fact, Hilda had never been in this room before. There was a window where she could peer outside, but it was pitch black so any hope of knowing her location was dashed. She sighed.   
Hilda tried to sit herself up from her bed. She hissed in pain as she slowly sat herself against her bed frame, panting and leaning back once she was successful.   
Now she could look down at herself, her body. She was in some kind of blue hospital gown. Her brown hair now fell in loose, matted waves around her face, reaching down to her waist. It was amazing to see how long it’d gotten. But even more incredible were her hands. One was covered in a hard plaster cast. Where her fingers peeked out, she could see some light bruising. The other had been wrapped in a tan bandage. Hilda squinted, trying to remember how her hands got so beat up in the first place.   
_“Hilda, move!”  
“Vanilluxe!”_  
Her heart began to race. Where was her party?   
She turned her head frantically, trying to look around her room. She couldn’t see her pokémon anywhere, but her pink bag, slightly singed and stained with blood, rested in a corner. If someone brought her bag here, they must’ve brought her pokémon too. But where were they?  
In turning her head, she suddenly became aware of something on her face. Using her bandaged hand, she felt her cheek— it felt like another bandage, padded with cotton.   
_“Hilda, look out!”_  
N’s voice rang in her head. And memories of his farewell, their last conversation, floated back into her consciousness. That’s right, N was gone now. She shouldn’t have been surprised. He clearly had a lot to work out, but thinking about the way he left so suddenly made her a bit angry. N finally started to feel like a friend, and now he was somewhere in the sky, riding away on Zekrom.   
She pursued her lips. If she remembered correctly, there was another major injury. She reached her hand down to her abdomen. Sure enough, it was sensitive to the touch. She winced at the memory—this was where Ghetsis’ Bisharp had sliced her open. Under her gown, it felt like it was also wrapped in bandages— real bandages, and not a jacket.   
_“You were bleeding out. Can you stand? It’s okay. I’m gonna get you to a Pokémon center now.”_  
Her heart began to race again. Where was Cheren?  
“Ah, you’re awake!”  
Hilda gasped and looked up at the source of the soft, chipper voice. A woman came into her room. She had on a pink nurse’s uniform, and a bright smile. Following her was a pink pokémon in a nurse’s hat, who chirped.   
“Nurse Joy…?”  
“That’s right! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!”  
 _Thank god._  
“Nurse Joy, where’s my party? What part of the Pokémon Center is this? What time is it? What day—“  
The nurse held up a hand.   
“I will answer your questions.”   
She sat down in a chair next to Hilda’s bed.  
“You are at the Pokémon Center just outside the League. We are known for healing Pokémon, but we have a few rooms dedicated to healing injured trainers as well. You are currently in one of those rooms.”  
Hilda nodded, looking around her room again.   
“And my party?”  
“They are also resting. I can bring them to you tomorrow, if you wish.”  
She smiled in relief.   
“That’d be great.”  
“It is currently December 17th, and it is 11:32 pm,” continued nurse Joy.  
December 17th. She’d more or less slept right through her birthday.   
“You’ve been sleeping here for approximately twelve hours. You were brought in because you’d sustained serious injuries at the Pokémon League, and we had to operate on you quickly to save your life.”  
“My life…?”  
“You’d lost a lot of blood. But you were extremely fortunate your friend flew you here on time.”   
She must’ve meant Cheren.  
“Where… where is he?”  
“He’s told me to tell you he’s gone back home.”  
“...Oh.”  
Now the disappointment on Hilda’s face was obvious. She never expected N to stick around but she figured, after everything, at least her best friend would’ve been there when she woke up. At the very least, she secretly hoped he’d been waiting outside her room.   
“Miss?”  
The nurse smiled gently at Hilda, who looked up at her. Her Audino held her bandaged hand.   
“He’s gone home to tell your mother what happened and assure her you’re okay. And he’s bringing you some things.”  
Now she blinked in surprise. She also didn't expect him to go this out of his way for her.   
“...Huh.”   
“And he’s told me he’ll try to come visit you tomorrow.” She smiled again as she stood up from her chair.   
“In the meantime, can I get you anything to eat or drink?”   
It was then that Hilda was aware of her stomach rumbling. She chuckled.   
“...I could use some food, thanks.”

*****  
Hilda spent much of the next morning reuniting with her party, minus Reshiram who was too big to be let out of its pokéball. She played with each of them, apologized to all of them for making them work so hard, and praised them endlessly for pulling through.   
She had been petting her Samurott, which rested its head on the side of her bed, when the nurse let Cheren into her room. Samurott immediately looked up and cried happily, prompting Hilda to turn her head. She, too, grinned upon seeing a familiar face. He was carrying his bag, which looked even more stuffed than usual. And his jacket had been replaced with a dark blue sweatshirt, open to reveal his shirt underneath. She blinked— he’d always dressed like a typical schoolboy. Seeing him in something more casual was a rare sight. And admittedly, it was a sight Hilda didn’t mind staring at.  
“Your hoodie looks nice,” she said finally.  
“Huh?” Cheren looked down. “Oh yeah… well, my jacket got pretty much ruined, so I replaced it.”  
“Man, you loved that jacket.” The guilt on her face was brief. Regaining her composure, she looked up at him and smirked.  
“But hey, at least you don’t look like a total nerd anymore.”   
“Mm.” Cheren let out a curt laugh, averting his eyes. He would’ve had a witty reply ready, were he not trying so hard to ignore staring at Hilda’s hair. Her ponytail was a signature look. He did think it was cute, and assumed it was in the same way he thought Bianca was cute: in an innocent, nonchalant, _platonic_ way. But now that her hair was loose and disheveled and cascading down her shoulders— combined with her bandaged cheek, her sparkling eyes, and especially knowing she’d just saved the entirety of Unova, it made his heart pound against his chest.   
“So, uh...” he began when he realized he’d been silent for a stupidly long time.  
“...Happy belated birthday. You’re fifteen now, right?”  
“Yep! And thanks. Never imagined I’d spend a birthday like this, though.”   
She smiled dryly, looking down at her hands again.   
“How are you feeling?”   
“Better now that you’re here,” she teased, giggling a bit at his shocked reaction.  
“But honestly, I’ve just been really sore. And my brain’s still a little foggy, from…”  
“From everything that happened?”   
“Yeah…”  
She met his gaze.  
“You were there, right? What happened? After… after N left?”  
It still hurt to say his name out loud.   
Cheren looked pained as he paused to gather his thoughts.  
“Well… he said goodbye. And then I told you I was taking you to the Pokémon Center. And then you just… passed out in my arms.”  
He wrung his hands together, and he was looking down.   
“I got so scared. You’ve always been so full of energy, and seeing you slumped over like that, it... it terrified me.  
Alder was too far away, and I never would've made it on foot. So I asked my Unfezant to take you to the Pokémon Center immediately. And… and I gathered up your party and your bag in the meantime and brought them later.”  
“So that’s how my bag got there…” she murmured.   
“And while you were being treated, I decided to go home and tell your mother what happened.”  
“What’d she say?” Hilda asked.   
“She’s been worried sick since she saw the news. And since your Xtransceiver got broken in the fight, she couldn’t get a hold of you.”  
She frowned at the thought of her mother, probably frantically pacing her living room and holding back tears.   
“I assured her you’d be okay, that you were in good hands.”   
With that, he reached into his bag and pulled out a brand-new Xtransceiver and set it on her bedside table.   
“I got this from Professor Juniper. It has all of your contacts already added in."  
He smiled.  
"I guess it’s kind of a birthday present.”  
Hilda had been looking at him as he spoke. Had this been Cheren from a few years ago, he would’ve scolded her for getting herself so hurt and continued to mutter as he helped her recover. But now that she’d actually been on the brink of death, he didn’t raise his voice once. He brought her exhausted party to the Pokémon Center when she’d passed out. He told her mother, in person, what had happened. The only reason he hadn’t been waiting outside her room for her to wake up was to make sure she had everything for her recovery to go as smoothly as possible.   
“Thanks, Cheren,” she said softly. Samurott was now peacefully sleeping on the bed over her legs, and she patted it idly.   
She glanced over at her device. “Guess I should call everyone soon and let ‘em know I’m okay. But right now…”  
She looked back up. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she smiled gently.   
“I’m fine just hangin out with you.”  
They looked at each other for a brief moment. She had the fondest smile, and it made him melt. Cheren felt his face grow warm. He looked away, clearing his throat and went digging through his bag again.   
“I, uh. Your mother also sent you a fresh change of clothes,” he said, pulling out a bundle of clothes and hastily setting them down. Now he was really red in the face, which made Hilda giggle.   
“Since your old clothes got so ruined and all.”  
“Y’know, Cheren, you didn’t have to go this out of the way for me.”  
Her blush was much more noticeable now.   
“It’s almost a little embarrassing…”   
He looked up, running a hand through his hair. Hilda chuckled softly as he pushed his glasses up his nose again— a habit of his she’d come to adore.   
“Well, I couldn’t just leave you there,” he said with a small, nervous laugh.   
“I’m serious, though.”   
Her gaze was intense.  
“I know we’ve been best friends since we were kids, and that we’ve always helped each other out. But this… this is amazing. Like, you actually saved my life. Do you realize that?”  
“I… I suppose I did,” he said. He didn’t realize he'd been slowly leaning closer to Hilda as they spoke.  
“Actually, it was the nurses and doctors who—“  
“Oh come on, you’re always telling me not to be modest! On top of bringing me here, you went and got all these things for me. And you knew my mom would be worried so you went all the way back home to reassure her! You’ve… you’ve really matured over this journey, Cheren. Not just in how you battle, but as a person and friend.  
...And I’m really proud of you.”  
She’d noticed that his hands were now resting on hers. It felt completely natural, and she turned her hand over to squeeze his gently. His heart leaped at the gesture, and yet he didn’t try to move his hand away. But he scoffed.  
“Hilda, you’re literally the one who’s lying in a Pokémon Center bed after having _two_ battles to save Unova, and you’re saying you’re proud of _me_? When _you_ were the one who convinced N he didn’t have to be part of team Plasma to pursue his ideals? And _you_ befriended Reshiram, and _you_ kicked Ghetsis to the curb?”  
Where Cheren was getting the courage to say these words to her, he didn’t know. But he didn’t stop. Hilda’s mouth was slightly agape as she listened to him.   
“You’re the kindest, strongest, most passionate trainer I know. You believe in pokémon so much you got seriously hurt just to make sure we wouldn’t lose them. I don’t know anyone else who would’ve stepped up to Team Plasma like you did.   
You’re… you’re seriously amazing.”  
His expression softened, and he smiled gently.   
_I like you._   
“And I’m so glad I’m your friend.”  
Hilda couldn’t help but smile as well. Now her face was absolutely burning. She giggled nervously, averting her gaze.  
“Damn it, Cheren. You're makin' me blush! But I'm really glad I’m your friend too.”  
Was a friend supposed to make her heart race like this?  
“You’ve always worried about me a lot. I can’t imagine how much pain I caused you with all this,” she said with a sigh.  
“Hilda…” he whispered, causing her to look up. She absolutely expected his stern look, one she'd dreaded when they were children because it usually preceded an eyeroll-inducing lecture on safety. But to her surprise, he actually looked a little relieved.   
“I know I told you not to be reckless. But, truthfully, I’m just so grateful that you’re okay now. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if something happened to you.”  
Their faces were inches apart. Hilda nodded absentmindedly as he spoke, focusing on the dark, mysterious eyes framed behind his glasses. His expression was soft, his eyes warm. Especially after being in dull pain for most of her time in the Pokémon Center, they felt immensely comforting.   
Her gaze drifted downward to his lips. For a brief second, she imagined herself leaning forward and closing the gap between them. She wondered how Cheren would feel about it.   
Would he enjoy it?  
She blinked when she realized where her mind had been going, and with a huff she quickly shook her head. She looked back up at him.  
“I... I do wish sometimes you wouldn’t get yourself so beat up,” he’d been saying, seemingly not noticing her shift in expression. She sighed in relief. He’d always been a little dense.  
“Well, I can’t promise that,” she said with a gentle laugh, trying to ignore the pounding in her heart.  
“Especially if getting beat up means you’re gonna be so soft with me. I could get used to this.” She glanced down at their hands.  
He inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide and his face turning bright red again.   
“H-how long have my hands been there—“  
“A while.”  
“W-well, I thought it might help comfort you or something, that’s all,” he mumbled under his breath, pulling his hands away gently.   
She snickered. She probably wasn’t one to talk anyways, but seeing Cheren so flustered was a glorious sight.   
“God, you’re such a nerd!”  
The rest of the day flew by as they gradually shifted towards the casual conversation they were used to— about their journeys, their pokémon partners, the people they’d met. Cheren was the first to sign his name on her cast in his small, neat handwriting. At Hilda’s insistence, he even drew a little Oshawott in the corner. It was far messier compared to his signature, which made both of them crack up. Neither of them noticed when the sun went down until Nurse Joy came in and politely reminded Cheren that visiting hours were over and he had to leave. He chuckled awkwardly as he stood up, holding his bag over his shoulder.   
“Cheren?” Hilda called out as he reached the doorway. He glanced back.   
“Are you gonna come by tomorrow?”  
Cheren raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t planned on visiting again tomorrow, lest Hilda get sick of him constantly worrying about her. But the way Hilda asked it, and the way she smiled expectantly, it didn’t seem like an ordinary question that he could just answer yes or no to.   
It almost felt like Hilda was asking him to come back.   
He had the faintest smile on his face as nodded.   
“Sure. See you tomorrow, Hilda.”


End file.
